Tears of Remorse Cries of Redemption
by Carro775
Summary: Raven's having strange dreams.Ever since her heart break with malchior she's been slowly loosing the will to live. An old enemy returns and is after her. Will someone bring light to her broken world or is she doomed? RobinxStarfire Ravenx ?
1. Chapter 1

This is my friends fanfic. But her acount isn't working and she's having trobbles creating a new one so she'll be posting her fanfics on mine.

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you enjoy this. It's my first actualy fanfic so no flames plz. I would like some good reviews. And if there are spelling mistakes i'm sry. It's also not very long. My friends all tell me i'm good at coming up with storys and fanfics but when i try writting them they don't turn out as good :( I don't normaly write fanfics because of that. and i don't really stick to it that often. But my friends bugged me so much about this one so I wrote it. plz review and let me know if i should continue :D**

Disclaimor: I do not own teen titans cause if i did... i wouldn't be writting this fanfic. i don't own anything. except my imagination thats mine. back off!

Money Trubble

Rays of sunlight seeped threw the curttens of raven's dark room. Most people would find her room creepy, but raven slept peacefuly. The sunlight now shining in brightly on her pale skinn. Her amathist eyes fluttering open. "mmm..." groaned raven as she sat up slowly, her violet hair hanging down the sides of her face._What time is it...? _She glanced at her little clock on her bedside table. It read 12:00 pm. sigh " only noon..." She said as she flopped back on her bed..." NOON!" raven yelled as she snapped back to reality. She quickly got on and grabbed her usualy blue cloak and black liotard in her hands and ran out her door and strait to the bathroom praying that no one would see her in her black mini pj shorts and black spagetti strap top. She just phased threw the door not bothering to open it. " Thank god no one was in here..." She got undressed and whent on with her shower._I wonder what it he didn't betray me..._She shook her head violently_ what am I think! I hate him! I'm not going to waste my time thinking about him!_ Machilor...She loved him. He made her feel specile, happy,safe, loved yet.. it was all a lie! He betrayed her. He was only using her, toying with her emotions...all so she would free him from the book he was trapped in.

ten minutes later in the living room

Raven whent straight to the kitchen to make some of her herble tea.

"Morning sunshine!"Robin said cheerfuly as he looked threw the fridge hoping to find somthing that's not tofu or somthing that looks like it's still alive.

"Do you have to be so cheerful all the time?" She asked keeping her face expressionless as always.

" Hmmm... I need to think about that...I'll get back to you about that." He said grabbing a piece of chicken left in a kun-tuckey fride chicken bucket and walked into the living room his hand motioning for her to follow. He sat down on a couch and watched cyborg and beastboy play one of their vidoe games." So who's winning?"

" I'm defently winning!" Bloated beastboy His tounge sticking out the side of his mouth while he played.

" In your dreams dog breath." Replyed cyborg.

" Well i hope you all had a goodnights sleep and a good morning..." Robin said as Starfire entered the room he seemed to perk up.

"Morning good friend robing" Starfire said as she floated over and took a seat by robin. By now raven had her nose in one of her books.

"Well now that everbody's up..." Robin said turning to starfire. " I have good news and not so good news" Everybody stoped what they were doing and looked at robin.

" Please tell the news of the good first robin" Starfire said anxiestly almost hopping up and down.

" Ok good news first then... The mayor is having a party celebrating an unique finde and we're invited." Everybody cheered (everbody excluding raven) in joy. " now the bad news..." Robin got up and walked infront the t.v. Taking a deep breath he started to talk. " As you know we get paided for saving lives threw taxes..." Everbody nods. " And you know there's been a lot of roberies latly and we still havn't cought or discoverd who's behinde all these thefts.. so money's gonna be a problem for people soon. So it wouldn't be right for them to pay us when they are having tubbles getting money and we're not helping."

" And it's quiet obvious that this theif will strike at artifact and we can't watch it right?" Cyborg interrupted robin.

" That two but everything is gonna get more difficault..."

"what do you mean friend robin...?" Starfire asked. By now she had gotten up and stoob beside him for moralsuport.

" We need to get part time jobs." He said blankly.

"WHAT!" beastboy and cyborg yelled in usin. Then beastboy pretended to faint. " you've got to be kidding!"

" I wish I was but... we can't ask these people to pay us when they will need the money even more. We'll all get jobs today. We'll meet up at about 4:00 by then we should hopfuly have jobs. Agreed?"

"Agreed" They all said in usin.

" Oh and by the way.. i hate to say this but... we shouldn't be in uniform." Robin said with a sigh.The others gasped.

"does that include no mast?" asked beastboy.

sigh "yes beastboy.. no mask." They all gasped again in horror.

"The HORROR!" beastboy yelled."ow!" He yelled again as a little bolt of black energy struck him on the butt." what was that for?" Raven just got up and walked to her room.

raven's room

_Great... looks like my day is gonna be fun..._She walked over to her dark dresser. " Now what am i going to waer... hmmmm does it really matter?" _Of corse it matters! you can't have anything to reviling, to gothic but still gothic , no dresses, somthing casual that you won't stand out so much. _sigh That was her smart emotion talking. " Maybe some music will help. now back to what to waer..." She pulled out some black baggy jeans and a black shirt with long lose sleeves that were like spider webs and some unique designs around the cut. "This should do" She said as she changed. _You need some julary to go with that._ sigh " I guess your right... " Raven blew on a little box, causing dust to fly everywhere.Inside was a few rings, bracletes, and other little trinkets. The only times she's ever whorn them was either in Azeroth during specile ceremonys or for a enchantment of high level magic. "I huess it wouldn't hert to where these again..." She put on a few silver braclets that dangled on her wrists, with every movent of her hands they made a little clinging sound. "I havn't worn these in a long time..." She thought as memoiries of her in a temple of Azeroth.

She was waering some very strange clothing. Much different from what she wore basicaly everday. It looked like a dress, with long peices of cloth hanging loose, her hair was long to. Her bracelts clinged and made beautiful sounds as she swong her arms around in specile formations which flowed with her body movements. Her ear rings her the same. Three studs, each having a little chain lopping to the back of her ear which dangled a lot with her every movement. There was also one big chain that conneted from the top and bottem piecings. Everything was very exotic.

end of flash back

"I guess i better get going...sigh" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Raven turned on her heal and phased threw the floor ending up in the living room with the others. Starfire was waering a short jean mini skirt, a summer spegetti strap tanktop, and pink flip flops. Robin had blue jeans on, a black T-shirt, and no mask!. Beastboy had some sloppy shirt and baggy jeans. Cyborg just whent as the usual ( he was aloud to just look the same)

"Whoa! ROBIN! you have eyes!" Beastboy exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"No beastboy, I have eyes painted on my face and I can see without them."Robing said crossing his arms.

As Raven fased threw the roof no one noticed her until she walked over to the others.

"WHOA!" They all gasped in usin. "R-R-Raven!" Beastboy stammerd his eyes ( and everybody elses) wide in amasment.

"I'm heading out now." With that she was out the door.

The teen titans wern't the only ones who've been having it rough. _Rg... morning already? _The figur said as he got out of bed. It was noon now. "i guess i'll go for a walk..." he said as he got drest. " Hm... I guess i could go check out some musiums and see if there's anything... valuble..." The man walked out of his apartment. It wasn't the nicest of locations but it would do. If he really wanted to live somwhere of high classhe could but, it was more like him to live around these parts of the city. HE continued walking until he saw a girl walking down the street. She was straingly familior but he couldn't put his thumb on it. _Hm... she's kinda cute. From the back at least._ She stopped by a store, it was a bookstore. She looked into the window then walked inside._Well.. it can't hert to go and take a peek inside..._ He thought as he walked to the store.

Raven's POV

I was walking down the street and saw the bookstore. My instinks automatickly sent me over there. To my surprize help was needed. I walked into the store it was a nice little place. It had dark walls, it was a bit gothic... my style. There were also a few tables and a thing for coffe so ppl could just come right in and read a good book. Everything seemed well organized. _I wonder why they need help.. not that i'm complaining._ A man walked into the room. "Welcome. Can I help you?" He said as he walked into view.

"Oh.. um ya. I saw your sign in the window and came by to see if i could apply for the position."

"Ah..." The man replyed as he took a good look at her. His stare whent blank when he saw her eyes. " Yes... you'll do just fine.. I can tell you'll be good with books and you can keep your temper." He said pulling himself together. "Come. I'll get you an identity card and all the stuff you'll need. I just stood there in amasment. _Who would've thought it wasd that easy? I don't like the look he gave me when he saw my face though... whatever _. A few minutes later I was sitting at the frount counter reading my book waitting for some one to come and buy somthing. To my surprise a younge man walked in. He looked to be 17-18 of age. He was farly tall, he had darkbrown shaggy hair that matched his dark eyes. He was in good shape, very fitt. I whent back to my book. Until I was rudly interupted, The guy who walked into the store was now talking to her. _Great..._ I thought. I looked up from my book and was cought into his dark almoned shaped eyes."Hey...I'm alex." I finaly pulled myself back to reality when he introduced himself. "Raven" I said blankly pretending to go back to reading my book.

Alex's POV

As soon as she looked up at me it hit me. _Wait a minute! That's the dark titan Raven._ When she told me her name her voice rang threw my head like a song. I didn't reconize her without her darkblue cloak, black liotard, or a bunch of objests around her ready to fly at him. She was very pretty..._WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! She's the enemy! she's a TITAN! i'm a THEIF! but then again... does it really matter? I always get what I want anyways. _" What book are you reading?" She looked up at me then back to her book.

" Day of the Dragon" She said not even bothering to look up again.

"Sounds interesting. What's it about? It might be what i'm looking for."

She just rolled her eyes. "It's based on a legened and a prophesie." She said a bit of pain in the word of prophosi

"So far good go on"

"If you insist." She sat up in her chair and took a sip of her tea her braclets dangling on her wrists. "many years ago more like thousands of years ago magic was more commen. There was a city, it was a grand city. In this city lived a great sorceress. A sorceress of grand power. There were rumors of her everywhere but not many have seen her... there were stories of her being half demon half seraphine. There was only one that she could stand up to her might. It was her greatest enemy. She never used her powers to there full strength unless he was around. He broke her heart and betrayed her. She never heald from it. Sure she protected people but many feard her more then love her. She was alone all the time." She took another sip of her tea befor continuing.

I didn't even notice a tear slip down her face while she was talking. it didn't seem she noticed either." hm... so what about the prohosie?"

" Well.." She gave a little smile noing that he was actualy listening. She doesn't get that very often. " She never defeated her nemesis.. she relized she wouldn't defeat him in that life time. No one knows what she did but this is what i go by.. She killed herself using a sword... a very specile sword she had. It was forged by her spirit. Since she used her sword to kill herself she wasn't gone. So she slept, waitting for the day to come when she reawakens from her sleep. And that's it." She said shifting in her seat trying to hide the tear that rolled down her face as she remembered machilor.

I couldn't help but wonder what was it the pained her so much. Everytime i look into her amathist eyes i see so much pain and suffering. " I really enjoyed this. It's hard to find people to talk to that can understand. I hope I'll get the pleasure of talking to you again." I said as I left the building. _The next time we meet will be very interesting...I'm looking forward to the next robery_.

Raven's POV

I just sat there staring at the door as he left the store. _ I havn't talked to some one like that in a long time..not even the titans. _" Why does he seem so famillior?" I asked myself quietly. "I better get going it's almost 4:00. sigh I'm to tired to phase. I gess i'll just fly or walk."

End of POV

At titans tower

"Oh friend beastboy how wonderful. Your search in the mall of sopping for a jop of part time was sucksessful!" Starfire gleamed.

"You guys are never gonna beleve what my job is." Beastboy got up and had one foot on the table and one arm up in the air." The arcade!"

"I got a job as a macanic." Cyborg said as he was drawing some blue- pirnts for a new moticycle he was working on.

"Beastboy, foot off the table" Robin said getting annoyed at B.B. AT his cammand B.B sat down.

"Aw come on Robin why don't you tell us your job. Beastboy whined crossing his arms.

"How bout star tells us hers first. I'd like to know." He said avoiding the subject. Starefire jumped in joy.

" I waer all different clothing then stand still for a minute and pose." She said squilling at the waering all different clothes.

"You mean...a modle?" cyborg asked.

" YES! a modle.." Starfire said full of joy."So friend robin tell us your job of the part time."

sigh " I guess I have no choice" Robin said shifting in his seat. " I work at...Wacky Doodle's Burgur Palace" He said in a bit of a grumble. Everybody except starfire laugth."Raven...wait RAVEN! when'd you get here!" he asked worried she heard. It's bad enough the others let alone starfire found out but raven..._if she never lets me to live this down no one will.. _Thought robin." How much did you here?"

"Hmm...I heard I work at Wacky Doodle's Burgur Palace  and all i have to say is...OH BURN!" Raven yelled. "Hey robin do you get to waer those dorky hats?" She said actualy smiling. She hasn't really smilled or laught since that machilor insadint.

" Uniform and everything..sigh"

" And I thought beastboy would have the most humiliting job." She said with a smirk.

"Ok if your job is so great tell us" Robin said also smirking.

"Why not? I work at a bookstore. A nice one to. It has one of those coffe things there so you can enjoy a hot drink while you read. And I DON"T have to waer a dorky hat." She replyed." I'm heading to my room. " She said walking to her room. She callopesd on her bed. Not evem relizing some one at her window. About half an hour later the Alarm whent off statling raven to wake up. She didn't even bother to change back into her liotard and cloak.

"Robin! What is it this time?" Cyborg ask running into the living room with everbody else.

" It's in the tower!" Robin yelled trying to find the intruder on the computer.

"Who is it?" B.B asked.

"X" Robin said in whisper. "TITANS MOVE OUT! X is in the building." He yelled. " Beastboy! Watch the perimitor outside! Cyborg watch the sercuity and let us know where he is. Raven you take roof. Star, your with me." With that everybody moved to their positions.

with robin and star

"Cyborg can you see him?" Robin asked in his comunicator.

"Nope. Nothing. I'm guessing he's going after the belt."

_Na really?_ "Let me know if you see him." He closed the comunicator. They arrived at the secret hidding place of the belt. "Looks like he hasn't found it yet." Robin said looking to starfire."But he will come... I just know it."

"Robin...I'm worried." Starfire said looking at him. "Somthing doesn't feel right..."Robin nods his head in agreement. " I'm worried about friend raven..." She said walking to the window.

"What do you mean?" Robin said walking to her side.

" Raven hasn't been herself ever since that insadint.. somthing's not right.." Robin just stared at her." Somthing feels off place..." She continued.

"Oh robin." She rapped her arms around his neck. (in this fanfic robin's taller then in the show.) " I'm affraid.." She started to cry a bit.

"It's ok star...I'm here.." He told her returning the embrase.

on the roof

Raven phased threw the floor onto the roof to see no one was there. _Figurs.. He's probly after the belt again. _There was some movement in the sadows. She turned around quickly. No one. She gave out a little sigh. "That's a nice look for you.." Mocked a voice behinde her. She quickly turned around to see red-x sitting on an airvent. " But I prefer the liotard." He said. She could tell he had a great big smirk on his face under his mask.

"Oh put a sock in it." She said her hands glowing black.

"Can't we all just play nice?" He said mockinly as he jumped off the air vent.

"Az-" Was all she could say befor a red-x stuck across her mouth cutting her off. He walked closser to her. " mmhmmhgm mmhmhhg" She tried to speak but her voice was muffled.

"What was that?You want me to take it off? Why would i do that? You'd just attack me." He mocked.

"mmhgm!" She threw up her leg and landed a big kick in his face knocking him down. He just laughed at her.

"That all you got?" She glared at him. He started to stand and reached for an X in his belt. She started to run after him but he disapeard. She almost fell over in shock.

_Damn.. he must of gotten the belt._ Befor she knew it somthing grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards with so much for that when he let go she flew back and hit airvent. She sild down into a sitting position trying to keep focused. She was so dissy. As she started to regain herself red-x was already walking towards her.He knelt down infront of her and ripped off the red-x.

"Hello my Dark Angel.." He whisperd in her ear.He grabed her wrists when she was about to push him away. She was about to chant one of her spells but she was cut off by a stronge passionate kiss. She froze in shock. But for some reason.. she liked it. She wasn't uncomfortable with this. She was fitting back the urge to just let herself go and let him kiss her. It seemed like ages when he finaly parted. He got up when he heard robin yell and saw beastboy fly up into the sky. "Nice chatting with ya but I better get going. I don't feel like dealing with boy blunder today." He said pressing the button on the belt and dissapeard.

"Damn.." Robin cursed under his breath. " So it was a fake..." Starfire floated over to raven asking her if she was ok. Raven just noded her head. " How could you let him get away!" Robin yelled at her. " You could of had him! And you let him get away like that!" They all looked at him. Starfire then whent back to raven and gasped.

"Friend raven your injured!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" Raven replyed with a confused look on her face. Then it hit her. Her arm started hurtting like hell.

" Your arm." Starfire was startting to panick a bit. She had no idea what to do. Plus she didn't like blood.

" It's...just a lit-tle scratch. I'll be...fine" She replyed trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Earth to raven. You have a huge gash in your arm." beastboy said waving his arms in the air.Robin just grombled.

"He shouldn't of been able to even hit you. Why did you let him get you down let alone get away!" Raven glared at him.

"Robin you know X has tricks up his sleave everytime. Plus he has the belt. He can easly get any of us down if we're alone."

"That's not the point!"

"robin..." was asll starfire could get herself to speak.

"Raven has a gash in her arm and all you care about is X?"

"Friend raven are you ok?"

"I..Just need.. some rest.." She said as she phased threw the floor and letting herself fall onto her bed. It was now 11:35. As soon as she started to fall from the air onto her bed she fell unconsious.

**A/N: So that was it. I'm really nervus to see what reviews I get if I get any. I hope you guys liked it. :p I'll improve as I write...I hope.**


	2. Long Forgotten Words

**A/N: So another chapy up. sry if i make Robin sound like an ass a lot but I don't really like him so ya it's hard not to. But I try not to. Any who I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic and R&R plz **

Disclaimor: Again I don't own teen titans or anything else. no need to rub it in.

Long forgotten words

Books are scattered everywhere. Book shelves on the floor. Torches no longer burned. It was completly dark. Raven walked down the corridors of the old library. Finaly reaching the exit she walked out to see old ruins everywhere. It all seem so familior but she couldn't put her finger on it. All of a sudden her arm burned with pain. She looked at her arm to see nothing was wrong. Then everything became even darker. She could barely see a figur slowly walking up to her. "Is it dark? Or just...Misunderstude?" The voice spoke. It was a soft calm voice,but it was cold. The figur got close now, his hand on her cheek. His hand was firm and stronge. She didn't know why but she was afraid. She felt volnerable and weak. She tried to get away but her body wouldn't respond to her command. "I'll get you..." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hand on the side of her throat. His thumb presing into her throat. She tried to breathe but couldn't. Her world whent black.

Titans tower-ravens room 1:23 am.

Raven screamed as she threw herself up into a sitting position. Panting heavily she put her hand around her neck the cold fealing of the hand still on her throat. He room was torn apart. Books everywhere, shelves,counters nocked over. Her sheets were tangled around her body. Sweat rolling down her face. "Just...a dream." She said still panting. "Just a nightmare.." She said again walking to the window.**(A/N: Fallen Through by Sky Sweetnam in the backround) ** It was stormy out. Rain poured down heavliy, wind blew harshly, and lightening flashed. Raven looked at the refelction in the window.. " Why do I live..? Theres no point in my existence." She stared out the window tears threatening to escape her eyes. She was only alive to bring death to the world. But that was over now. What's left for her? She would never experience what it was to be truly happy. To have a world..some one to love some one to care for some one who will protect you...no. She'll never have it. The last time she felt loved... she was being used. Machilor crushed her. Made her feel loved, gave her reason for life. But he broke her heart. He never loved him. She would never love again. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She slowly opened the window a crack then flong it open. Wind blew strongly into her face.She then noticed her arm had a long dark red jagged line down it. She looked back to her bed and the floor to see bood on the floor and her sheets. She was very pale now. She felt very weak now. She put one foot out infront of her over the edge of the window. She let herself fall. The wind whipped past her face. Befor she hit the bottom she was brought back to reality and she slowly turned into ther spirit form of a raven and flew away.

In the titans living room.

"Oh robin! Will you join us in the floating cream of roots and beer?" Starefire asked as she watched beastboy make some rootbeer floats.

"That'd be great" Robin said heading to the counter.

"Will friend raven join us?" She asked when he came beside her.

" I'm not sure. Beast boy. Why don't you bring one to raven?" Robin asked with a grin on his face.

"Wll that means you and star have to share" beastboy said grinning back.

" Ok. I'm not the one disturbing raven. Good luck.. your gonna need it." Robin told beast boy and started to talk with star.

"Aw man! How'd he do this?" Cyborg complained as he played with the secruity system. Robin and Star didn't say anythhing. They just sat there drinking there float staring at each other. B.B just sighed.

"Ok... here goes nothing " he gulped and walked up the stairs. When he got to her room he knocked on the door. No answer. "HELLOOO? raven youy there?" He asked in his annoying voice. He herd the sound of the window open. "Raven? ... raven?" he asked a few times b4 he put the float on the ground and turned into a spider and cralled threw a crack. When he got in all he saw was raven leeping out the window. His eyes widened in shock. He ran to the window and saw her disapear into the night. He left her room and whent back to the others to see cyborg had left to rest and robin and star were having some 'quiet' time together. " cough cough so..." Star and Robin looked at bb in shock that he just saw them having a make-out session.

"BeatsBoy? It's not what it looks like..." he said trying to come up with an excuse but bb just crossed his arms. "ok.. it's exactly what it looks like. So did you find raven?" Robin said trying to change the subject.

"Let's put it like this. she jumped out a window and disapeard." He told them straight on. Starfire gasped but robin just stared.

" She probly just wants to be alone. You know raven. She'll be ok. You and I bolth know she can take care of herself."

"Why would she jump out a fucking window!" beats boy yelled in confusion. " I think the machilor thing has gotten to her. She's loosing it."

"We'll talk to her when she gets back. For now ... you should get some sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow." Robin told beastboy and headed to the kicten. b.b nodded his head in agreement.

"I only hope your right..." He just stood there for what seemed an eternety looking out the window befor he whent back to his room.

Out on the streets

Raven walked down the darks wet streets of jump city. No one was out and some street lights were on. Most stores were closed.Raven just walked in the rain. She didn't care if she got sick. She would never heal. Machilor scard her for life. She would never be loved. She was dark and creepy. No one coul ever love her. She stopped by a caffe that was still open. _Can't hert_ She shrugged and walked inside. There were lots of people. _Great.. Karioki night..._ She walked over and orderd a capachino and sat down. There wernt many free seats. The ones that had no one were taken but the people were sining. At least it took her minde off of machilor. She took a seat next to a man dressed in dark baggy clothes. He was reading a book. It was the same book she was reading the other day. He looked up from his book with a warm smile on his face. "Hey. You were right. This is a good book." He told her as he closed the book. " You here for karioki night?" He asked her with a gleam in his eye.

She shook her head. "Na. I just felt like coming in. Personaly I don't know why. I hate croweds."

"How bout we go somewhere more..quiet?"

"You know what..I'd like that." She even surprised herself when she said that. They Bolth got up and left the caffe.They walked down the dark wet street side by side. Right now she felt almost..happy. She no longer felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. " Somtimes I just wanna give up.." She said outloud. He stared at her as if he was concerned. "On everything sigh I don't think I can take it much longer." She continued.

"What do you mean?"By now they were by the rocky shores of the beach." Life is a wonderful gift. Expecilay when you have some one to share it with. You should embrase everything in life. You have wonderful friends and the power to protect those you love. Many would die to have the power to protect those who they care for and make them happy.You never know what's gonna happen when you take a chance. "She looked at him the moonlight shining in her sad eyes.

_If only you knew the half of it..._ she fliched as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to know. I know we just met the other day.." _Ok who are you kidding you've known her longer then that. _ "But you need to talk about it. And you need some one to listen. So, she told him the tale about her an Machilor.

"You know what..I do feel better." She told him with a smile. The pain returned in her arm. She completly forgotten about it until now. She looked down at it. It stopped bleeding but it was still there. _Why can't I heal?_ Alex noticed her looking at her arm and saw the dride blood all over her arm.

"What happened?" He asked her but he already knew exactly what had happened. She turned quickly hidding her arm.

"It's nothing." She told him a tinge of pink could barely be seen on her pale cheeks. He felt really guilty now.After hearing her story of machilor.

"You should go now. Your friends are probly waitting. Maybe I'll see you at the book store tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek befor walking away. She just stood there blushing. She put her hand to her cheek befor she teleported back to the tower.

Titans Tower

The titans were watching a movie now. Starfire clinging onto robin's arm. They didn't even notice raven come in. They were distracted by the little alien breaking threw the guys chest. (Aliens) Raven whent to her room leaving the other titans to there movie. Starfire was shivering in fear cluching tighter on robins arm. BeastBoy and Cyborg were eatting away at their popcorn. "R-r-r-rabin..." Star stammerd hidding her face into his shoulder when the alien ripped the guy's head off. They all Screamed as loud as they could.

"Hey star. Why don't you go talk to raven? Ask her if she wants to go to the mall after work tomorrow. We all gotta go get stuff for friday night anyways. And you seem to get along with her the best." He told her trying to cheer her up and take her mind off the movie. She nodded in agreement and headed for raven's room.

Raven's room

When she got to her room she noticed her room was a mess. She let out a long sigh and started cleaning. She noticed the chest by her bed. The chest that held Machilor's book. She glared and whent back to cleaning. She could still hear his voice in her head. Mocking her. She could even see his face in her minde but another face came into view instead now. It was Red-x but the skull mask slowly faded into a kind face. She quickly opened her eyes when some one knocked at her door. She opened the door a crack and saw starfire shivering in fear at the door. Guilt got the better of her so she let star in. "Friend raven? Would you like to acompany me to the mall of shopping tomorrow after work?" She asked cheerfuly. Raven was going to say no but star had a puppy dog face on and guilt got her yet again.

"Fine..."

"Oh Joyus! Oh and I over heard cyborg talking to friend beastboy about somthing called a date to the party." She daid trying to remember what they said.

"Joy..." She replied in a sarcastick tone.

"Friend beastboy was saddened by this." Raven's expression whent to a bit of a saddened face. _I know. I'll do somthing for each of my friends. That way I can redeme my pride. Maybe I can find a reason for life._ She now had a look of confadince on her face as she stood up with her fist up to her jaw. Star just stared at her in complete confusion but smilled. "So star. You get off work befor I do so why don't you come by after and get me. Then we can go...shopping." She said in a bit of a cheerful tone. Starfire clapped her hands together in joy and left the room. Raven got changed into her silk shorts and tank top. She then took off the jewlery she still had on and flopped on her bed. She reached for her book and started reading. She was almost done. She knew that she would never know what really happened.She was surprised she even found a copy of such an old story. Let alone alex finding a seconde copy. When she thought about him she couldn't stop. Because of what he said today she has courage to live on...for now. Who knows how long it will take her to loose it again. A while later she fell asleep. Her book ontop of her. She seemed so peacful. A dark figure walked over to her. He made sure not to wake her up. He put the book on her bedside table and tucked her in. He lifted his mask to kiss her goodnight then left her to sleep.

Raven was now in a grave yard. Tomb stones everywhere, in the center was an angel watching over the lost souls. He expression was sad. Vines were raped around the statue. Raven was surprised to see any plantlife around this place. It was all ruens. All of a sudden a ball of fire hit her, sending her across the air, hitting a building causing it to crumble even more. "What was that? " She herd herself asking as she got up and dusted herself off. She was waering her pjs still.

"Hello... my sweet raven.." The same voice from befor said.

She glared at the dark figure walking towards her. " Who are you?" She asked him her hands glowing black.

"Oh i'm hert raven. You don't remember little old me?" The figure was infront of her now.

"Azreoth metrion zinthos!" She shouted at him shooting him away from her.

"I see your still as fisty as ever." He said brushing dust off him and walked over to her. "A lock of hair..." He stroked his hand through her hair. "from a beautiful women." He continued to stroke his hand under her chinn making her look up at him. That's when she saw him. His crystal blue eyes stairing down at her,as if stairing into her soul." My sweet raven..."

"YOU!" She shouted and pushed away from him with alll her might. Knocking him into the wall.

"I see you havn't forgotten after all..." He said in a cold voice. "You relize it now...that you will never be loved. You will never know what it is to truly be alive."

"Why are you here! What more can you do! I will never free you from the book!"

"I will have my revenge raven... When I first saw you I didn't relize it. But as I got to know you...I relized that my vengence was right infront of me."

Raven's hands stopped glowing now. "What do you mean? Your vengence?" He started to walk to her faster now. His hands glowing like fire.

"Oh you'll see... in time. Until then..." He grabbed her arm and a symble burned on her arm. It looked just like the ones of scath except... different. They glowed a ruby red. He had a sword in hand now. He held bolth of her arms in the air with one hand and held the sword ready in the other hand. "Sweet dreams.." She struggled in his gip until she felt the cold metal enter her chest.

Raven Screamed and swong so hard she flew off the side of her bed landing on the floor. She clutched her ribs in pain. Tears streaming down her face. "Raven? " came a voice from the other side of the door. "Raven are you ok?"

"Ya..I'm fine." She got up and walked over to the door to see beastboy. He stared at her blankly. It took her a few moments to relize why. She was still in her pjs! She gave him a dark glare and crossed her arms. She winced in pain as she did so. She then felt the center of her chest was damp. She looked down and saw she was bleeding. She did the best she could to hide it. If it wernt for the darkness everywhere beastboy would've easly seen the blood. Raven gave beastboy a assuring smile. _I won't let machilor bring me down. I will live life to it's fullest. I won't let my friends down now.. They've done so much for me. The least I can do is spend time with them._ "Goodnight beastboy" She closed the door and whent back to bed. "I'm never going to get back to sleep..."

**A/N: Well there's another chapy. I know it was a VERY short one but I have school and all so ya... so far the story isn't going as well as I hoped. But it will improve. So plz Review. I didn't get very many last chapy. And to those who reviewed TY. I won't let you down. And if there's somthing you don't like I blame hornbygal (carol) jk carol your great. :p So don't forget tell me what you think. **


	3. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Hey you guys! It's me again i'm crushed that i'm not getting many reviews. cries Again to those who reviewed ty. luz yaz! You guyz really need to tell me what you think so i can make some improvements. tell me whats wrong.Well here's another chapy! **

Disclaimor. I don't own teen titans! stop rubbing it in plz.o and Shian! how could you? You took the last thing I had left, my imagination... I can't even imagine that i own teen titans anymore... curse you shian!

Picture Perfect.

Light beemed threw the curtens of the tameranium girl's room. **(I know I spelled it wrong. But I don't see you looking it up in the dictionary.) **"hmmm...is it morning already?" She asked herself as she sat up slowly in her bed. She swong her legs over the side of the bed slipping on her two pink fluffy slippers. She wore a short pearl pink silk nightgown. It had light blue flowers on the rims and a short slit at the bottom. It whent down to her mid thigh. She got up and headed to the mirrior." Another glorious day is about to beggin." She grabbed her hair brush and started to brush her smothe hair. She then stopped all of a sudden and had a huge smile on her face. " Raven said after work to pick her up and we can go to the mall!" She sqealed. " We can even shop for dresses for the party!." She ran over to her closet and threw clothes everywhere trying to decide what to waer. She pulled out a light blue tube-top , colorfuly stripped gloves that cut off at the fingers, a short sports skirt,

long stipped socks that go up the the knees, white runners, and to complete the outfit a light blue bandana. " Perfect. Now where's my bag?" She searched around her room to finde a little small backpack with a heart on it. She walked over to her vanity table and sat down infront of the mirrior. She opened a little box on the table. Inside was a neckless, some rings, bracelets, and earings. She picked out a pair of emerald earings and her neckless. It was a flower with an emerald in the center. She treasurd the neckless. Robin gave it to her on their first date. She smilled as she rememberd their first date. She put the neckless on and walked out her room. She ran to raven's door and knocked loudly. A groan came from the other side of the door befor it opened a crack. Raven stood at the door her hair a complete mess. "Good morning friend raven!" Chirped starfire.

"morning star..." Raven said in a drowned out voice.

" I'm looking forward to our day of girl time." She smilled and even giggled a bit." So where will I find you when I finish posing for the photo's of magazine's? "

"I work at a little bookstore downtown near the rocky beaches. Beleve me YOU won't miss it. You always know where I am."

"K. I'll see you later then." She ran down the stairs. She couldn't wait to get to work. Work always whent by quickly. She had many friends there she enjoyed it a lot. She kissed robin on the cheek befor heading off to work. By now robin was in his uniform. It consited a stripped shirt, whitepants, and a hat with dredlocks hanging from it. The stripes were red, yellow and green and the rest of the shirt of a yellowy brown color. Beastboy had already left for work. Cyborg gets to stay home for the day to watch the alarm and let everybody know whats going on if somthing happens. He works on tusedays.

Starfire's Work

She entered the studio. Everybody gave her a warm welcome. She whent straight to Ashley. Ashley was her boss. She was a really kinde person. She had short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't to much taller then starfire. "Good morning starfire." She greeted her with a smile. Today you won't have to do much. Your just advertising a new shampoo.

"Alright what do I have to do?" She put her bag on her chair and followed ashley to the cameras. "Today is gonna be different. Your going to be doing a camercial."

Starefire jumped with joy. "You will be doing more of them soon. "

"Oh joyus! I can't wait! When do we started?"

"Well first we need to get some pictures of you with your hair messy."

Raven's room

After Star left Raven headed to her dresser. She grabbed some black shorts, a dark red tank top,and black boots. She noticed her hair was a bit longer she was about to sut it but decided not to. "I guess I can let it grow this time.." She grabbed her linen bag and headed out the door to work. She hasn't been able to meditate well latly. She couldn't stop thinking about that night with alex and how his words inpirerd her to live life to it's fullest. But everytime her thoughts would be interupted by the image of machilor. His mocking face stairing at her making her feel weak and helpless. She said her goodbyes and headed to work.

When she arrived at the little store she saw some one down the street some one she wasn't expecting to see. Starefire's older sister blackfire. Raven was just about to run over to her when she disapeerd into the crowed._ Why is SHE here?I'll ask star later._ She walked into the little store. She took her seat by the cash register and started to read her book. It wasn't a very excitting day. The thought of machilor enterd her minde. She thought about the times she had with him. She thought about how he tought her new spells and magic. He help her powers get stronger and still keep control over her emotions. She then thought about beast boy. He was like a little anoying brother. He looked up to her and admired her. He fell in love once. Terra. They were perfect together. She was alone and affraid and he brought light to her world. She ended up betraying us but in the end. She defeated slade but in doing so she turned herself to stone. Nothing we could do would bring her back,

I tried everything. We couldn't even finde a DNA signal. **(I was going to put a bigger word but I didn't know how to spell it ) **Somtime after that I discoverd machilor was in the book. "I wonder...na ." She closed her book her hand on the covor. It was a very old book.

It wasn't a novel it was more like a legend. Who ever found it and must have taken years on finding the origanal and made a copy or two to sell.

The bell on the door rang. And in came starfire. Raven let out a sigh and got up. "I'll be right with you ok star?" Raven headed to the back. She saw her boss talking to some one. She just shrugged it off and talked to Jake. Jake was a nice guy. He worked here longer then she has so he helps her out a bit. " Hey jake."

"Oh hey raven what's up?"

"I'm about to head out. "

"kay. I'll let mr. smitson know. oh and do you know who mr. smitson's talking to?"

Raven shook her head. "No I thought you might know."

"Nope. Havn't seen him in my life. But he's been coming around latly. He first came by a few days ago. smit hasn't said anything about him. I guess he must be an important custermor. We do sell antinques so he must be interested in somthing or a good book. Well see you later."

Raven nodded and headed out the door with starfire by her side.

A dark figure walked into an old abandoned waerhouse. Boxes filled the dark perimiter. Deeper in the waerhouse was a room. Laughter came from inside. The figure opened the door and walked inslowly. "Ah. Looks like we have a visitor." The men laughed. They were all sitting at a table with one light above them. They were playing a game of poker. There were four men sitting at the table. They were known as Controle freak, Dr.Light, and slade. The forth was off to the side in the darkness watching them, as if he were a spy.

"Looks like you came crowling back." Boomed slade's voice.

"Shut-up you basterd. I'm no longer under your influence" Shouted the figure. The figure's gloved hand's glowed a faint yellow.

"I'm sry my dear child but you have no other choice." Slade snaped his fingers. Right on que the figure in the shadows had red lightening flowing around his left hand.

"AH!" The blonde figure fell to the ground. "You basterd! What'd you do to me!" The blonde figure glared at slade.

"Such a foolish girl. You were always the type who would never think." Dr.light shot a beam of light at the girl. She flew across the room landing in a pile of boxes. She was waering silver boots, bottems, chest peice, and gloves. There were a few straps of metal still attached on the legs and arms but not much. "Never the type to think much."

"And you do?" She gave a smirk at her remark. the others laughed. Slade just gave her a sour look.

"Well if you not here to serve then what brings you here?"

"I want answers." She got up and walked over to the table.

"And what makes you think your gonna get them?" Asked controle freak.

"Because I have somthing that you may want." She smirked widly. She knew shot got their atenttion.

"Oh and what would that be?" The girl dropped a beg of rare jewles on the table. The firgur in the shadows stared at the jewles intensefuly.

"Deal. But, no refunds. If we don't have an answer that's your problem." Dr.Light pulled the bag over to him to take a good look at the jewles. "Fine. First things first..."

Raven's POV

It wasn't as crowded as it usualy is at the mall. I guess I got lucky today. Starfire pulled me into the mall. She had a stronge grib on my hand. She pulled me into one of her favorit clothes store. They always gave her discounts expecilay now that she's a modle, super hero, AND their most loyal custumor. I let out a sigh of relief when we finaly stopped. Stafire started to look around in the dresses and formalwaer section. "Come now friend raven. We must finde somthing to waer at the party tomorrow night." Great I thought. I had forgotten all about the party.

" I guess..." I looked at starfire and she had a sad expression about her. " OK why not. let's see what they have here. Maybe I'll finde somthing I'll like." I said hoping to cheer her up. Her expression grew in great joy.

"How about these?" She pulled out five dresses. She held them out to me and pointed to the change room.

"I take it your not gonna let me go in peace unless I try everything on until I finde somthing are you?" She just smilled at me and handed me the clothes. "Didn't think so." I walked into one of the change rooms and hung my clothes over the door. She handed a dress over the door for me to try on.

"If you need help i'll be glad to hand a lend. Or is it lend a hand?" I chuckled at her. I guess robin wasn't the best to learn english from. Or he might just be a bad kisser. I let out another chuckle befor walking out to the mirrior where starfire was waitting to see me in the dress. "Friend raven it's beautiful on you!" Her eyes sparkled. I looked into the mirrior. It whent down to my ankles but still showed me feet and had long sleeves. It was a blue green color and didn't cover the shoulders.

"Star I think this would look better on you. It just isn't me." I looked over at her with a face that said get me out of this. i whent back into the change room and waitted for her to hand me another dress. _This is gonna be a looooooong day..._ She handed me a dress. I walked over to the mirrior and when I saw what I was saying it took all my will power not to say not even over my dead body. It was a very short one this time. It only whent to my mid-thigh, the bottem was puffy and curlled under it's self, it had a two straps that when around the neck to connect to each other and had a big gap in the chest area, it was sparkly around the edegs ,and was hot neon pink. "Sorry starfire but this just isn't me. It defently isn't me." She looked at me in agreement. Even star was smart enough to know that I wouldn't waer somthing like this. I headed quickly into the change room again. About twenty minutes later we stopped and found a dress for star easily. It was long dark pink strapless, two misty pink gloves that go up to the elbos and cut off at the fingers, and sandle like high heels. I don't know why but star always looks nice in pink.

A while later a dress caught my eye. I took it out and looked at it. It was a long black one. I tryed it on and star jumped with joy.

"Friend raven that's gorgous on you!" She was searching her bag for her wallet already. I looked at myself in the mirrior and liked what I saw.

It was long, black, a slit that whent up to just above the shinn, in the stomache area it cut off at the sides and whent down the middle so it would connect to the rest of the dress, on the sides it had straps connecting to the back, it had no sleeves or straps at the top, black sandle like high heels that laced up the leg half way to the shinn. "Raven it's perfect on you." I spon around in a circle letting it twirl around me then untirl. I didn't notice that alex was walking right passed the window at the time.

"Perfect..." I repeated starfires words. I pulled back a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

After about an hour of shopping starfire and I headed to the food court. Starfire whent ahead to grab a seat that wasn't in a crowded area. As I followed her I bumped into some one. "Oughf!" I yelled as I fell right on my butt. "Ow..." I said as I rubbed my butt. A hand reached down to help me up. Greatfuly I accepted it. "Soryy about that.." I began to apoligise. I looked up to see alex's kinde face.

" Na. It was my fault. So how've you been?" He asked in a warm voice.

" I just shopped more then I have in my whole entire life."

"I see. Well take care. I have to get going. I may not be a super hero but I have a late job to." He waved good bye and headed out the mall.

When I got back to starfire she had a wide grin on her face. "What?" I asked her. Her grin widend.

"I saw you." I tried to hide the faint pink in my cheeks.

"W-what do you mean." I tride to not to stammer.

" Oh friend raven why didn't you tell me you had a lover?"

"n-n-no it's nothing like that. We're just friends. I just met him the other day." I told her waving my hands out infront of me.

"What's his name?"

"Alex" I answerd quickly.

"So this is why your spirits have been lifted latly. Oh friend raven i'm so happy for you." I let out a sigh.

"Ok fine. I may like him a bit. But don't tell the other titans got it?" She nodded furoshisly.

"We should head back if we're have time to pick up a few last minute things." She just stared at me in confusion.

"What is it that we are doing?"

"Tonight the titans are gonna have some fun." I smirked. It's been a long time since i've done somthing like this. Infact I don't think I've ever done somthing like this.

Titans Tower

The titan boys were all gatherd at the couch watching tv.They all looked at starfire and raven as they enterd the living room. They held only two bags each. They sighed with relief. "I see you guys didn't buy much." Said robin in a cocky tone. Their eyes whent wide and mouths dropped when they saw a bunch of bags floating into the room.

"You were saying robin?" said beast boy.

"Well you guys. Tonight , is gonna be titan night. " Raven announced. The boys all stared at her with dumb faces. " I mean party!"

"Ok who are you and where's raven! Robin some one replaced raven with a raven robot!" Beast boy said with a metal detector in hand.

"Come on. Can't I do somthing nice without people freaking out? " Raven turned on some music and pulled out twister.

"Ok. I rule at twister." Beast boy rubbed his hands together.

"No powers."

"awww."

During the middle of the game the alarm whent off.

"CRAP!" yelled robin. Cyborg ran to the computer.

"It's a riot down by the docks."

"Titans go!"

the docks

The titans arived to see Dr.Light conrole and controle freak collect a bunch of boxes into a truck. Slade had his hands full. He threw a girl into the wall. Raven noticed some one in the shadows. She was lost in thought until beast boy pulled her back to reality when he yelled. She looked over in his dirrection then to the girl. She got up into a standing position. She started to cry as she saw beast boy. "Terra!" beast boy yelled again. She started to cry as she ran over to him. He pulled her into an imbrace. She cried into his chest.

"Such a touching reunine. But I have buisness to atend to. Let's go. We have what we came for." He motioned his hand for them to leave.

Raven was then struck in the back by somthing that felt like lightening. She fell from the air into the water. The last thing she saw was a figure walking away. Then her world became darkness.

**A/N: There you guys go! Who is this misterious attacker? Why is terra back? and most important of all is there somthing to blame caroline for? Plz R&R I know chapys are short but They will get longer and improve. Oh and am i improving yet? Luv yaz **

**carol's note: HEY! and shian shame on you! you took poor gabe's imagination away from her. he-he i'm gonna be hearing it from gabe when she findes out i called her gabe. tootles! **


	4. Burning Scars

**A/N: Hey guys! sry I havn't been updating i've been very busy. I've been getting lots of homework and I have soccer. Again ty to those who reviewd. Luv yaz o and caroline your dead. Next time i see you your getting it. I'm gonna give you a make over! Oh and btw when I say (Unfaithful) or some other name it means that song is in the backround. Well here's another chapy hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimor: I don't own teen titans bla bla bla you've heard it all b4. I'm already sitting in a corner because SOMEBODY not mentioning any names SHIAN took my imagination.

**Burning Scars**

The stronge wind made the trees sway; causing strange shadows to dance across the wet grass. The rain ponded on the water's surface. many clouds in the sky consealing the stars above. The moon was bright, it's light shone on the surface of the calm water. The clouds were painted with the moon's glorious light giving them a silver linning.

A younge girl stood at the edge of a cliff, her blood stained cloak flowing in the wind. The moon light shone in her crystal blue eyes. She looked like a fallen angel. Proud and fearless she once was, wings broken heart shatterd she no longer sees life as it once was. The waves crashed upon the jagged rocks. She was ready to leap off the edge, ending her pain and termoil once and for all. A form apeard out of the darkness, silently it headed towards the girl until it was a few feet away he stood there in silence waitting for her to speak.

" I can't do this..." She began to speak, her voice was soft and peaceful.

"You and I bolth know that is not true. Your still very younge yes but you hold great power." The figurs voice was calm and stronge. She turned to face the shadowy figure almost breaking into tears. The figur walked over to her into the moonlight. His silver hair shinde with his crystal orbs. he pulled her into a tight embrace, his stronge arms holding her safly. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you... you've been like a father to me all these years. You took me in and gave me a home, knowing what I was you still gave me a chance to live..." Her voice started to break and tremble. "You taught me how to controle my powers. You even taught me your own magics."

"You will always be my daughter no matter what I'll always be with you. You mustn't give up hope. "

"I'm not ready. I can not win this battle. I have lost the battle."

"But not the war.."

The sunlight beamed upon raven as she slept peacefuly. She shifted as she slowly woke up. Her eyes flutterd open. She looked around the room , it was plain and small. There was a closet on the other end of the room. Blindes coverd the small window. And a small table by the side of the bed. This defently wasn't her room. She slowly sat up. Her back protesting this action. She clenched her fists trying to hold back the pain. It took all her will power to not flop back down on the bed. She herd somthing outside the door. She slowly began to get up and walk towards the door. She opened the door just a crack to take a peak of her surroundings. The door made a slite squiking sound as she opened it. No one was there. She opened the door even more and slowly began to walk out her back still screaming at her in pain. A voice came from behind her making her jump. "I see you slept well." The computerised voice stated. Raven whipped around to see Red-x's skull mask. The light bulb blew up was she did so. "Whoa whoa no need to be fisty." He said waving his hands infront of him. "But I did like that about you.." With her hands engaulfd with black energy, raven threw out her arms infront her her sending red-x flying into a shelf. "You really need to work on those people skills..." He rubbed his head as he began to stand. "No need to get worked up I'm not looking for a fight." Raven didn't lower her hands. She began to loose balence a bit and finally gave in and fell onto the couch.

"What is it you want then?" She asked in a weak voice. "Why am I here?" She continued asking questons.

"Well I couldn't just let my darkangel drown now could I?"

"Would you stop calling me that? You should save your flattering for some one who cares. Stafire maybe."

"I'm crushed. You really think that lowly of me?" He stood by the couch. Raven shifted away slightly. "Hm.. i'm getting the feeling to don't completly trust me."

"I don't trust you at all. You jabbed a knife in my arm."

"No no that was just defence. You wern't to kinde when you threw my at the wall just a moment ago. And after I saved your life to... naughty naughty." He taunted.

"What happened?" She began to loosen up.

"I didn't see the whole thing. All I saw was you in the air, about to fly down to the others I suppose. Then I noticed some on coming out of the shadows on a roof behind you. Befor I could go after him he raised his hand and shot lightening at you and you whent down. I dove in after you knowing the titans didn't notice they were all to busy hudling around some blonde girl. So I brought you back here knowing if I made my presence known to your brat teamates they would try and take me in again."

"What's your game x?"

"Game? Now why would I be playing any game besides the one game i'm best at?"

"And what would that be?"

"Sheesh I should be the one asking questons. What else the game you titans seem to be loosing all the time. Stealing priceles items for people.

Any one could've tol you that." Raven rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

" Your not much different then robin. So full of yourself."

"Ok now that herts. Your compairing me to him? The little blunder boy brat?" He took a seat next to her. " I'm much more mature then blunder boy." Her temper was starting to rise a bit. She was about to through him into the wall again but her back screamed at her in agony. She clenched her acking ribs trying to supress the pain.

_I don't understand. Why can't I heal myself? Are my powers getting weak? No it can't be that. My powers arnt showing anysign of weakening. Maybe it's because I can't meditate latly. That has to be it. _Raven tried to get her legs to bring her up but they wouldn't move. Her legs shaked slightly. A jolt of pain came from her back and whent all over her body causing tears to form in her amathist eyes. He reached a hand over to her but pulled away quickly as her eyes flickerd in color. For a moment her eyes turned ruby red. "What's... happening to me..?" She began to stammer. "I-I- I can't controle my powers..." Her eyes continued to flicker. A faint glow came from her eyes as her hair flowed around her head. Powerful energy surrounded the area. She clenched her hands onto the sides of her head trying to controle herself. She then fell to the ground.

Titans Tower

After the battle the other night the titans brought terra to the medical room in the tower. No one noticed raven's disaperence. Starfire mentioned she didn't see raven but the others told her that she's probly doing on of her meditating spells and is in her own minde or out. They all knew she wasn't to fond of terra. Starfire nodded in agrement and whent back to making her breakfast, humming a little tune. Robin sat at the table talking to cyborg. " We need to ask her questons" Robin told cyborg.

"Ya but she needs rest right now. And besides we all know that it's best she talks to beastboy first. We should give them some time together. "

Robin nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right."

"Don't get me wrong Rob. We do need to ask her some questons about what happened last night."

Medical Room

Terra and beast boy sat there quietly for what seemed like hours. Beast Boy wasn't sure where to start. One day he was alone the next right in front of him was terra. "Terra..." She turned to face him her golden blonde hair framing her blue eyes staring into my emerald orbs. "What... happened?" Terra let her head hang. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I knew you were gonna ask sooner of later." She took another breath. " I don't know what happened. I just woke up one night or morning I don't even know but anyways I found myself in the caverns where I last saw you. I started to wonder around for a day or two. Until I found them, There was four of them..." Beast boy nodded in reply.

"uh-huh... wait what? Four? I thought there was three!" Terra shook her head.

"Nope four. I whent to ask them for imformation and there was a fourth in the shadows. They didn't tell me much, infact it was basicaly nothing. I started to head to the twer hoping to finde you. I didn't notice slade and his two friends get up from their seats and follow me. I saw some men out in the back and walked over there to see them taking crates into a truck. Then I was attacked. Shortly after you gus came." She looked at beast boy and gave him another great big hug.

"What did he say?" Beastboy returned the hug.

"He told me that soon the gates of hell will be no more." She stared into beastboys eyes with fear. Then bolth of their stomaches growled. They looked at their stomaches then at each other and laughed.

"I guess it's time for me to become Chef boy! come on." He grabbed terra's hand and lead her out the door into the kitchen.

Red-x's apartment.

Red'x slowly walked over to raven and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. Befor he even made contant she spun around , throwing her arm out infront of her, cousing him to fly up and hit the wall. Her eyes were glowing red now, but not the crimsin red they normaly glow but a deeper red. **(Paint it black)** She got up and walked slowly over to red-x, her hands wern't surrounded by the normal black energy but a black mist. Another pair of eyes apeard on her forhead , white fangs grew in her mouth. She reached her hand out infront of her . Black energy surrounded his feat and lhung him upside down in the air infront of her. "Humans...such strange creatures." X tried to break free from the magic but it was futille, it was to powerful. Somthing fell out of his pocket. On the ground lay a neckless with a simple tear shaped opal on the end. Raven looked at it giving x the chance to swing himsefl forward to knock her down cousing the black energy to release. Smoke surrounded the room, X started to get up and reach for one of his x's. A blast of energy hit him in the chest and pushed him back a few feet. He quickly reach for a x and threw it in her dirrection. The smoke started to die down a bit. Raven slowly walked out of the smoke in his dirrection. She shot another blast of dark energy at him. This blast was stronge enough that it blew a hole in the wall, sending x flying across to hit another building. He quickly pulled himself to gether and teleported unto the roof. Raven was soon to follow. Her hand no longer had dark energy or black mist surrounding them. Instead her nails grew a bit and had a faint red glow. She charged at him her right hand behind her ready to strike. X grabed a near by plank of wood and held it up infront of himself as a shield. Her hand broke through the woold easly her hand grasping his neck. Her nails started to dig into his throat. Blood started to drip through the tored holes where her nails had dug into his neck. He was barely able to telepot away from her grasp, this enraged her even more. She ran towards him and started to srtike blindly. He blocked and doged all of her blows. She kicked him the the stomache sending him to the ground. She was about to Strike down at him but he rolled out of the way. He threw three x's at her, she moved out of the way but one got her arm. Taking the opertunity x ran towards her. Grabbing her wrist , he flung her into the wall.

Titans tower

The titans sat at their normal spots eatting happily. They all chatted like normal teens. "So terra you staying for good this time?" Beastboy asked cheerfuly.

"Defently!"

"So you wanna come with me to the party tonight?"

"Party?"

"Ya we're all invited to a specile party tonight."

"Speaking of party has anyone seen friend raven? She's not in her room" Starfire asked as she sat down with more food.  
"No. She hasn't even answerd her comunicator." Starfire looked down at her food with a sad face. Raven was her first friend. Terra was great and all but not her best friend. "Hey star how about you go look for her? You always seem to know where to finde her." Robin told her trying to cheer her up. Starfire looked up with a big smile.

"Really!" Robin nodded. She jumped on robin and gave him a great big hug. "Thank you robin." She gave him a kiss and finnished her food and whent to have a shower befor she left.

"How come you never kiss me like that?"

"Cause your a big boy." Terra teased him.

Starfire ran outside of titans tower, she was waering her usual get-up. She flew off into the distence. While she was flying she noticed two figures on a roof quite far away. She started to head in their dirrection. By the time she got there she saw the last thing she expected...

**A/N: Well that's another short chapy. ty for the revies and as always I look forward to the reviews. Sry chapys are so short but i just love updating and I don't have all the time in the world. And I normaly see stuff that would have made a big difference in the story when I've already updated. So I might repost the story so tell me if I should. Luv yaz**


	5. Confession

**A/N: Hey guys sry I havn't been updating much I've been REALLY busy.I wrote this chap quickly so it's short and Ihad a few requests to write another one and to put i bit of aditued. but i don't think i got much of that into it but i tried . I hope you like this chapy. And the poem isn't that great but it was thrown together quickly and again r&r no flames plz.**

Disclaimor. I don't own teentitans But I do own the poem well one of my friends has rights over it to. But that's about it for what i own... i own this wonder, magnifisant, amazing plot

I sit here in the dark,  
it is about to start,  
a never ending war,

with weapons of oar,

I know what is about to come,

why was I so dumb?

I could've put it to a stop,

but you were always ontop

Tears of blood I now cry,  
If only I could die,  
But I can't let him win,

I have already failed my kin,

I trusted you,

You just look through,

You used me,

I couldn't flee,

I will not loose,

I still can choose,

I may never know love,

but I can stay free, and stay above

Confessions

Darkness surrounded Raven's small form. X slowly started to walk towards her. Raven quikly swung her leg out to trip him, catching him off gaurd. X was able to regain himself quickly enough to get out of the way of her next attack. They echanged a series of punchs and blocks befor X was able to land a punch in her stomacke. Raven let out a scream of pain as she clutched her ribs. She soon took to the sky. The sky's grew dark with clouds.Millions of tear like drops of water started to fall at rapidly. Dark energy formed around her hands, she moved her hands in smooth formations, as if she was dancing. Then he saw it, a mark on her back. He tired to call out to her but his voice was carried away in the wind. Her lips moved slightly indicating she was casting a spell. He had to act quick befor things got really out of controle. He lunged to the side when he saw her dark energy come crashing down. He cringed in pain as he regained himself. More blasts came his way. He doged all but one. One hit him dead center in the chest. She landed her feat on the ground and slowly walked over to her but stopped a few feat away. SHe stood there, her face now longer held its demonic apearence. It now held that of a terrified raven. Her eyes shaking with fear and regret. Tears threatened to escape her sad saphire orbs. Her legs slightly shaking. Her legs gave out on her and she began to fall. Luckly X was quick enough to get to her befor she hit the ground. He stood there, with her fragile body in his arms. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she tried to get some air into her lungs. He hung onto her tighly, not wanting to let her go. He stood there for what seemed an eternity as night fell upon them. He was well aware of the pair of eyes that were now behind him. " I'm not hostile" He stated befor she could say anything. She just stared at him blankly. He let out a small sigh. " I mean no harm" He told her in a more annoyed manner.

"oh..." She said quietly."I know" she whisperd softly.She started to gain confidence and aproached the theif. "You really care for her don't you."

"More then anything in the world. She IS my world. The most presious jewl in the diamond neckless." Under his mask he wore a smile as he looked down at her. A smile creeped onto starfire's face as she stood there.

"Then why don't you let her know?"

"Because.. if the kid found out he would give her problems. She doesn't need that. Anyways she doesn't feel the same." He gave a slight chuckle. He used to not care. Befor it would be he'd do anything to get her. He'd do all the wooing it took. He just wanted her. But now, he was worried for her. He didn't just want her he actualy cared for her.

"But your wronge" She started to say but then shut her mouth.

"Besides I have a reputation to keep." He grinned under his mask. He reached for the button on his belt to teleport him else where to find that he didn't have his suit on. He was only waering a pair of jeans, a torn up t-shirt and his mask. Raven started to shift as she was coming back to reality. He started to panic slightly, he looked around for the titan who was there a moment ago to find she had already left. He caried her over towards his place. Which was now practicaly dimolished to pieces. As he jumped through the gapping hole pieces of drywall fell onto his head, covering him in white dust. He placed her down on the couch and whent to work on his wounds. He groaned slightly as his pulled a piece of jagged glass out of his arm. "How the hell to that get there?" He asked himself as he cringed in pain. He bit down hard to keep himself from making any noise, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. He took out a pocket knife to cut the bandages on his arm, he started to cut. Raven started to move on the couch, catching him off gaurd. He tried not to yell as he jabbed the knife into his arm. He franticaly searched for his mask, he couldn't let her see him with out his mask. to his relief she as still asleep and was only getting comfortable. She now sleeped on her stomache, reveling her bare back. He then noticed a fadded scar cross her back. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back. He traced it across her smooth pale skin. The scars whent down across her back like a lighting bolt. It whent through some strange symbol that stretched across her back. There were also two other paculier marks on her shoulder blades. He stopped his hand in the center of her back. He closed his eyes thinking about what it must be like. For people to hate you for your darkness, to save them everyday and they still treat you like a shadow. To be alone with no one beside you to keep you safe. Imagies started to flow into his mind. Buildings stood tall and glorious all around him. These wern't the buildings of the coty,no these were magnifisent. Doves flew across the bright blue sky. The air was so fresh all around him. Off in the distence were floating mountains. He started to walk towards them then noticed this city was the same. he looked down but saw nothing. He could just see clouds and maybe the ground. He then was brought back to reality. Just in time to , raven was waking up.

Titan Tower

The titans were gatherd up on the couch playing video games. All except for robin. Robin was off to work for the day. BB and Cy were playing a racing game with terra cheering beastboy on.

"AW MAN" Beasdt boy whinned. "I lost again" cy just laughed and whent to get some pop.

"It's ok beastboy." terra gave him a great big hug. He smiled back at her. "So tell me where's robin?"

"he's at work." cy told her." we all got jobs because all the bad guys are in jail and we're waitting for somthing to happen and we can't just do nothing all day. we need to make a living another way for now."

"Oh"

"that is all but red-x" beast boy added. "Oh ya I just remeberd there's that party tonight." He looked over to terra and gave a gentamental look. "Oh terra my sweet love would you do me the honor of letting me take you to the party?" he asked all high class befor the started laughing.

"Of corse I would. HAHA Be-ast - boy your- to Ha funny" she planted a small peck on the cheek befor running to her room to find somthing to waer. Her room was nicly decorated, bright stars covored the roof, christmas lights hanging infront of the door with a mistle toe. Christmas was coming soon, so she decided to decorate early. She liked it that way, it would always remind her that everyday is a new day. She walked overto her brown dresser. Ontop was a mirrior with pictures of her and beast boy on it. A little box for make-up sat beside her hair brush. She opened her dresser and pulled out some clothes. Luckly startfire had some clothes and dresses from when they first met her that she got for her. In the pile she found a blue dress that she got when she was with star. She picked out the rest of her out fit and whent for a shower so she can et ready. "I think I'll ask star to help me out, maybe all three of us can get ready together. Ya that'll be fun, and i know star can convince raven." She whent to her comunicator to call star and let her know of the plan.

"Hello?"

"Hey start it's me" She told the comunicator. " I have a perfect plan." She told starfire the plan. When she was done she closed it and ran down stairs to talk to the guys until starfire got back.

Starfire

Not long after she left terra called. "Hello?"

"Hey star it's me" After terra told her the planshe was very excited.

"I must go back to find friend raven." She turned around in mid flight to search for her friend yet again, but was interupted by another call from her comunicator. "hello?"

"hey star it's robin"

"love robin!" She almost screamed in excitement.  
"hey star have you fouind raven yet? you guys should be getting ready soon. I knoe how long you take. But it's worth it. come home soon ok? bye" He spoke non-stop not letting her get a word in.

Red-x's Pov

I started to panic, looking around franticaly for my mask. I heard a groan escape her lips, I quickly tunred to face her. I could hear my heart beatting in my head. It grew louder with each beat, faster each pound. It echoed in my head loud and very clear. Locks of violet hair hungat the sides of her face as she slowly sat up. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she lifted her head to look in my direction. Her saphire eyes looking at me as if, they were staring into my soul. Neither of us moved, we just stared at the other, millions of thoughts whent through my head. "my head.." Her voice was almost dead as she put a pale slender hand on her forhead. "What happened?" I quickly regained himself.

"Nothing to much. But I must say I never thought you had THAT in you." she flung her head up and blushed in embarisment and disbalief.

"wh-at. Please d-d-don't tell me..." She stammered. I noticed what she thought I ment and grinned evil. I decided to have a little fun and see what would happen.

"Oh yes, if robin were to hear bout this.. unforgettable. I'll never forget that night." I let out a long whistle at the end. But I didn't say what happened. I just let her mind run free, see what she would think.

"Wha- wha.. WHAT!!!!" She screamed at me. "I did that with YOU! What'd you do? Drug me?!" She was standing tall above me while I fell on the ground.

"hmmm..." I pretended to think. "ya.. that was nice" I started to trail off. But I was really thinking about when i was out there with her in my arms. Her comunicator whent off. _damn_ i cursed to myself.

"yes?" She said in her dead voice, trying to hide the trembling in every word.

"hello friend raven. it's starfire. terra and i think you should come and get ready for the party of lights and music." Starfire chirped. She knew well aware of raven's where abouts.

"oh my god. I completly forgot! I'll be there soon. I'll meet you in ...your room." She closed the comunicator. And turned to me. By then I found my mask. She turned and head towards the gapping hole.

"Arn't you going to try to arest me?" I asked her curiously. She just stopped infront of hole and looked to the pieces on the floor. Not daring to face me.

"No. I'm off duty, you did nothing but save my life. I don't know about you, but I have somthing called honor.I don't know what happened here, but i'm sure i caused it. Besides.." She whisperd the last word so i could barly make out wat she had said. Using her magic she repaired the wall. All the pieces magicaly floating to it's rightful place. A smile crept onto her pale face.

"But how will I know you won't come looking for me here? When you are on duty." I asked her, not wanting her to leave.

"I will teleport out of here. That way I won't know where here is." With that said a dark portal opened under her. Slowly the darkness consumed her.

"Oh and nothing happened. I promise nothing like that happened." I managed to say but i'm not sure if she heard me. But I could've sworn she looked back in my dirrection befor she was completly consumed. _Looks like i'm going to be seeing some one at the party after all_ I smiled with that thought in my head.


	6. Girls,clothes, makeup,a party,a ch

**I'm ALIVE!!!!!!! ths chapy is on laptop so don't get mad plz! I don't own teen titans i'm saying that now. thats the firststep admitting. which SOME ONE needs to do cough cough carol cough and topaz i'm going as fast as i can thank you very much!you know what i mean and this is a short one sry**

Chapter 6

Girls,clothes, make-up,a party, and a challenge

Raven came through the floor into the titans main room. As soon as she got in she collapsed onto the couch. She was then relaxed, she breathed deeply trying to rid herself of the shock of what had just happened to her. Most of it she couldn't even remeber, only a horrific site and her being with red-x. "Friend RAVEN!" starfire intercepted raven's deep thoughts.

"huh" She telepathicaly threw a pillow in the girls dirrection. "go bug beast boy or somthing." she rolled over. "I don't feel like doing much today."

"Raven there's a few things wronge with what your saying." terra help up her hand with her indext finger in the air. "One the guys are getting ready and are watching cy do somthing. Two your a mess, your wet and obivisaly tired, so we need to fix that BECAUSE, the party!!"

"THE PARTY!" raven jumped up.

"Come on friends we must ready for the party of good looks and danceing." Starfire pulled bbolth of them by there arms into her room. They all got undressed and into towls after they had their showers.

Starfire had a pink towl rapped around her hair and a pink one around the rest of her body. Terra and raven had the same except terra had white and raven had black. Starfire started to rumage through her stuff to get all her make-up, hair asserories, creams, and everything else she would need for make-over. She turned around with a big grin on her face and put everything on the table. raven and terra looked at each other with unsure faces, then looked back at starfire. Starfire was already done with her creams and all so she decided that she would try the face masks. Terra didn't fight the face mask but raven wasn't so sure about it. While starfire was trying to put on raven's mask terra spotted her sterio.

"Hey star I never new you had THIS." Terra ran over to it in excitment.

"Oh yes i had it for a long time."

"How come you never use it?" terra started to look for some cds.

"I don't know how to give it life." Star sighed then whent back to work on raven who was still trying to keep the stuff away. "hold still so i can put on the green mud of cleaning."

"keep that stuff away. I don't need green muck on my fa- AH!" starfire finaly got some on her.

"I'll help you in a minute ok star? I'm just gonna put some tunes on." Terra sontinued to fiddle with it until it turned on. "YES! now for some music." she looked through starfire's cds that would be covered in dust if she didn't clean all the time, until she found a cd called dance mix #1. She put it into the first slot, turned up the volume and pressed play. On came SOS by Rihanna. "Let's get started. We ONLY have two and a half hours!"

_This is going to be a loooong night_. raven told herself. The girls started to deal with their hair. "Hey raven you grew your hair.! It looks so much nicer now. Star look at her. Think of what we can do with her hair." their faces lit up. By now they already took off their masks. They bolth grabbed hair brushes and assories and started to walk to raven.

"Oh no you don't." She ttried to get away but terra tackled her.

"yes we do. Come on raven you will like it." Starfire told her as she tried to get raven to coroperate.

"no no no." Raven made a run for it again but star grabbed her feat causing her to fall. Terra then took the chance and whent ontop of raven's back to keep her down. Raven hand her hand out reaching for the door handle, she could barely reach it. Starfire walked over to raven to pull terra off so they could continue. She gripped terra's shoulders, put one foot on raven's should and started to pull. Raven stopped struggling and had a horrifide look on her face. Bolth the girls stopped what they were doing and slowly looked in the dirrection raven was looking in, in the doorway stood robin and beast boy with mouths wide open, robin's hand gripping the door handle. All three girls jumped up screaming.

"Don't you ever knock!?!?!" Raven slammed the door loudly. "So where were we?" raven turned to them. They just looked at her with blank faces. "Hey this is a once in a life time opertunity to give me a make over take it or leave it." Starfire's face lit up once again.

"Well I guess we better get started." Startfire told terra and they bolth stood infront of her. Starfire whent to get a chair so they could work on raven together.

"Ok raven" terra told her as the next song started, what girls do by hillary duff. "Take it all off."

Raven looked at terra with wide eyes, "what"

"Come on let 'em show!"

"what. nuh uh. no. not going to happen." terra burst out laughing.

"don't worry i just wanted to see if you'd do it. I'm just playing around." Starfire pushed a chair under raven making her fall into it, then pushed the chair to a mirror.

"Ok make up." Terra turned the chair the face them. The two girls started to play with her hair and make-up.

"OW!"Raven scream has starfire yanked her hair back as she started to style it.

"I'm soryy for hurtting you raven. "

"But no one said being beautiful isn't hard work. You have to go to extents for beauty."

"I know i know but still try to be gentle at le- Ah!"

"OW watch whos face your kicking." terra rubbed her nose.

"What are you DOING with my feat in the first place?"

"It's called nail polish."

"ya but it's PINK and that tickles!"

"Fine no pink."

"Ok I'm done!" Starfire announced.

"MY TURN!" terra sat in a chair. "and raven no revenge"

"awww but where's the fun in that." She paused for a moment. _Did I sound like who I think I sounbded like. _ She shook it off. "I'm gonna change it to the next song."

"k" Starfire said cheerfuly. "terra what dress are you waering?"

"I'm waering that blue one you got for me. Wait a minute... we have to waer dresses... we ALL have to waer dresses... that means... RAVEN IS GOING TO WAER A DRESS"

"duh." raven replyed.

"what song is next rae rae?"

"pon de replay and never call me that again."

"Ok ok ." she said shaking her hands infront of her. "but your not aloud to look in the mirror"

"fine" The other girls started to giggled as they played with their hair., giving each other nods of aproval for what the other one had done. Raven's eyes shifted to the left, in the corner of her eye she could make somthing out in the window behind her. She turned around and walked over to it, looking for any unwanted visitors.

"Raven what are you doing?" starfire asked in a worried voice.

":you better not run or i'll come get you."

"No i'm just getting some fresh air."

"ok try not to take to long" starfire whent back to terra's make-up

"I won't" She continued to open the window like door onto the belcony. _This is nice _ She thought as the cool breeze blew into her face as she closed the doors behind her. She see the to girls laughing as they danced and played with make-up. Raven looked around to see no one. But she's not one to be fooled so easly. Nothing was there, nothing except the ocean breeze. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift off, imagies floatting in her head. She was standing on the beach, her toes in the salty water, the wind blowing in her face just as it was now.

"Having fun?" A familier voice spoke, jolting her out her her thoughts. She spun around quickly but saw no on. "Why is such a fragile thing out alone in the cold? " It came again, she spun the other dirrection but no one.

"Where are you?" She looked around franticly. The voice didn't reply, she couldn't sense anything. "I must be hearing things." She put a pale hand on her head as she walked back into the warm, bright cheerful room.

"Hurry up raven we need to finnish you up!" shoutted terra when raven enterd the room.

"Yes please do hurry raven the others are waitting"

"alright"

"go on go go put that dress on." terra pushed raven into starfire's overside closet. "Hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as i can" starfire and terra started to put on their own dresses.

"Don't make me come in there!"

"you wouldn't"

"I would" Terra reached for the closet door, swung it open, and closed it as quickly as she opened it. " Where's the ziper"

"hey watch it"

"ouch that hurt."

"AH!" starfire by now had her dress on and just stood by the door sighing as she listened to the two girls.

"How does this thing work!?!?" They bolth came crashing out of the door in their dresses.

"We never speak of this again deal"

"deal"

"Ok raven are you ready."

"there's nothing for me to be ready for. There's no one speacile waitting to see me like you to."

"well there's Cy" terra joked.

"one never, two he's with bumble bee." raven prettened to throw up.

"besides there's r- i mean raven i'm sure there's some one out there for you." starfire tried to covor up her secret hopping she wouldn't notice.

"what about that what's his name.. the guy that you fell for, what's his name.."

"malchoir"

"ya him, what ever happened to him? I never got to meet him."

"terra.." starfire whisperd in terra's ear what happened.

"oh... i'm sure there will be some guy at the party that is ment for you. trust me"

"come on we better get going"

"your right" raven put on mask that made her friends smile. This wasn't her normal mask, this was a content mask. She followed them as they walked down the stairs to see a note.

"what does it say?" terra asked.

"we had to leave early so we'll meet you there." raven read aloud.

"well lets get going." chirpped starfire.

**A/N: well there's anothing chap. XD looking forward to reviews. **


	7. Midnight madness

**YEY anothing chap up! I really wanted to update. I hope you enjoyed the last chap.**

Midnight madness

The three girls entered the tall sky-scraper building. Grand windows all around giving a great view of the city. They were on the top floor when they found the three titans and titans east. Terra and starfire ran up to robin and beastboy and grabbed them into death hugs. "Well you boys are looking handsum tonight." terra played with beastboys bowtie.

"expecily my cy boy" bumble bee clutched onto cyborgs muscle arm.

"whao cy your not mr.big! you look like a teenager! what happened?" terra was amased.

"well i spent some time on this new expariment wich infact worked. it gives me a more my age look, but keeping all the robot there and the strenght. But i do have hair!"

"yes now he's even more handsome then befor."

"how about we get somthing to drink."

"ok"

"oh and bee bee like your outfit."

"thanks" Bumble bee was waering a short white dress with fading yellow at the bottom, yellow flowers dotted the sleeves that were on the sides of her arms, not on her shoulders, they were small poffy.

She wore her hair down with hairclips holding her bangs out of her face. She walked with cyborg over to the refreshments, where they almost bumped into a younge man, no older then themselves.

"terra you look beautiful." beastboy stated.

"thank you." She spun around making the bottom of her dress float, then drop as she stopped. It whent down to her feat, it sat on her body until it got more to the waist, it then became loose, at the bottom it became wavy it almost looked like coar for some reason. The bottom was blue, it reached up to almost knees befor it faded completely to white. Her sleeves didn't conver her shoulders, they pointed out and came around behind the shoulder, her sleeves made he same efect as the bottom of her dress. They were long sleeves.

"And starfire your beauty is overwelming" Robin planted a kiss on her cheeck from behind. She was waering the one she got with raven. It was long dark pink with a slit that climbed up the the shin, it was tight until the waist, it made a V shade by her waist, the rest conecting was loose, dark green vines twirled across the top of the dress, it was strapless, she had pearl pink gloves, and around her neck was the emerald robin gave her for her birthday. The two girls giggled. Raven on the other hand just walked away towards a door she happened to notice. No one notice her leaving, except one.

The door cracked as she opened it slowly, dust was everywhere. She noticed some stairs that lead up to the roof. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly up the stairs until she reached the top. She put her hands on the door on the roof, then pushed up. It opened a crack, she pushed again, this time she was able to push it all the way. She then climbed out of the hole, as soon as she stood up again a gust of wind greated her. She inhaled the salty air, and walked over to the edge of the building, you could see all of the city from here. The only taller build was the other skyscaper that was a different style, it didn't have a roof, it pointed at the top, giving it extra hight. A long spike at the top, but it was on the other side of the city. She was so consumed by the beauty of the night she didn't notice some one fallowing her. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the sea breeze again. _Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it wonderful to stand there? To be all alone?_ That cold voice rang inside her head. She then heard somthing behind her. She quickly turned around, with her hand out infront of her surrounded in dark magic ready to strike at the intruder. The two stands of hair that hung down the side of her face floating, her eyes glowing with white magic, dark aura surrounding her.

"ok ok I surrender. Hands in air see see." The intruder held his hands up high. She calmed down once she saw who it really was.

"sorry. I'm not used to having visitors that arn't bent on killing me." She turned around to face to ocean off in the distence.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you up here on your own?" He walked over to her.

"Havn't you noticed? Everytime you see me i'm alone. Just with my creepy self." She looked down over the edge of the building.

"But your not alone. You have wonderful friends that care for you."

"I know. But I can't enjoy it. I'm how would you put it..I guess you could say i'm cursed."

"what do you mean? your cursed."

"I only told you about the story with machiloir. But it most likly made no sense to you because you don't know anything about my past." She took a seat on the edge of the building, her legs dangling in the air.

"No it didn't. But Maybe it would if you told me. That is if you want to." He took a seat beside her, one leg dangling over, the other beside him with his arm resting on his knee.

"Normaly I wouldn't tell anyone anything but, i feel i can trust you for some reason. You carry a familier aura around you, but i can't figure it out for some reason. All i know is i feel the need to tell you." She just started off into the distence. The two strands of hair flowing in the wind. The rest of her hair was in a bun at the back of her head. "Have you ever heard of the demon lord trigon?"

"Yes. They say he's the most feard demon. He gave the meaning to tormentor."

"Well, ok this may sound crazy but that's what you get when you talk to me, trigon, is my father." He just stared at her in disbalief. He knew she had a hard life, and her powers were dark and she didn't alow herself to feel but she's a demon?? "My mother was a very important person in azeroth. My people, they loved me, knowing what I was born to do. I was born to bring death to the world, to make hell on earth. But as a child I was pushed aside. I had no friends. They were all afraid of me, or they hated me. All my life I was fighting to change my destiny. But they all told me It wasn't possible, so i faught criminals, hopping it would make up for the horrible fate i was to bring. But I made friends, they stood by my side when i needed them the most. They tried to stop me from doing the thing i dreaded the most. They were by my side, they helped me defeat him. But i fear it's not over yet, somthing is out there, waitting, waitting for me to get weak. So then it can feed off of my broken soul."

She flinched as he took her hand in his.

"Raven, there's somthing i've been wanting to tell you." She just stared in confusion. **(sweet sacrifice by evanescence in backround)**

"AH!" They bolth jumped up, looking around.

"What's going on?"

"i don't know you tell me your the one with the powers." They bolth ran down into the building. When they got into the main room everybody was gone. Not even the titans remained inside the building. Fire was burning all around them, cutting off all doorways. They looked around franticly, smoke was starting to build up. "We need to get out fast." He grabbed her wrist and started to run, she had no choice but to follow. They were about to go out the door they just came through but a piller fell infront of the door cutting them off. The flames became more aggressive, surrounding the room. Raven tried to summon her magic but she couldn't consentrate, she was to dizzy from the heat. She fell to her knees, his hand still had a firm grip on her wrist, causing him to be pulled down a bit. "RAVEN" He called to her but the crashing of objects falling over powerd his voice. He knelt down beside her. "raven can you hear me?"

"What... what's going on" She came back to reality, but she was still very dizzy.

"We need to find a way out of here now" he said as he helped her up.

"I'll try." She put her hands out infront of her, one arm over top of the other making an x shape, she had her eyes closed, the fire scorching around them. "I can't" She gave up. "I'm so tired." She fell into his arms. He rapped his arms around her tighly in an embrase, they stood there for what seemed an enternity as the fire burned all around them, pillers crushing anything they fell ontop of.

"is everybody out?" Robin asked the police officers. they nodded in agreement.

"That should be everybody. The fire department should be here any minute. Everybody's safe thanks to the teen titans. Thank you again kids." The police officers continued helping any who were in need of their assistence.

"I wonder what caused that..." Robin walked over to the other titans. " We'll ask raven when we get back to the tower if she has any idea." Starfire and Terra gasped.

"RAVEN!" the girls shouted together.

"what?"

"raven came with us." starfire was worried now.

"She's still in there!" Terra added.

"What!?" the other titans shouted, except robin. "I'm sure she's already out. She's probly already at the tower."

"Somthing doesn't feel right." terra stated in a firm voice.  
"We'll discuss it when we get back to the tower." Robin started to walk off but was stopped by starfire.

"Maybe we should try to contact raven befor leaving."

"Ya, ya'know just to make sure she isn't still there." beastboy added.

"Fine then." Robin opened his comunicator. "Raven you there?" No answer. " raven?" still no answer. "No answer."

"She could still be up there." They all looked up to the tall burning building.

"somthing's wrong. She should be out by now." The press surrounded the police now. Somthing must be up since they were heading for the titans but they must have heard somthing. The titans pushed through the camera men until they got to the police.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the younger officer."

"We're missing two people." The titans looked at each other, the building, then back to the officer. "A male and a female." Starfire grabbed robins arm tighly, then looked up at him, her eyes almost in tears. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Robin we have to go back. We have to find her!"

"We can't go back in there."

"But we have to! She's our friend. She'd do the same for us. We can't leave her there to die, she's always been there for us.!" beast boy was yelling now. "She's like a sister to me. We are supposed to take care of each other! Not leave the other to die!"

"There's nothing we can do." They stared up at the tall building. "Except hope."

**I know short chap but i REALLY wanted to upload it. I wanted to leave it hanging, so i wanted to fit it in befor christmas. So what do you think is going to happen? R&R plz Oh and i liked the song carol. I couldn't stop listening to it while writting. it also gave me an idea for my fanfic. **


	8. A never ending path

Hey guys I hope you like this chapy.I hope you had a great christmas I know I did! I got a new laptop. So I can write my fanfics more. my other laptop got busted -.-R&R plz no plz no flames /

i don't own teen titans cause if i did the show wouldn't be over yet XD

A never ending path

The bright rays of the morning sun filled the sky, only a few clouds could be seen. The golden, red tress filled the park, a cold wind make the leaves dance in the air then land back onto the ground. All was quiet in jump city, reportors all busy writting storys about the a burning building. Many people walkes through the streets as if nothing happened, this was an everyday thiny for the citizens of jump city. Everybody just coninued with their tasks, everybody but the titans that is. Where there's normaly laughter and joy, it's dead silent. Robin paced back and forth in the main room, his hand grasped on his chin, head tilted down just enouch to see the ground infront of him. Cyborg sat on a chair while playing with the locator on the titan comunicator, hopping to find the missing titan, but no luck. Terra sat on the couch with beast boy lying next to her , his head in her lap and his emerald eyes looking up into her blue orbs. Starfire sat in her room on her bed, her eyes gazzing out the window at the fallen building, where she last saw her best friend.

"Cy got anything yet?" robin asked the mechanical teen.

"Nope nothing. It's almost as if she cannished from the face of the earth."

"Damn.." robin cursed under his breath. He stopped his pacing. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!" He threw his fist into the wall with all his mite. He panted a bit then looked back to the other titans to see them all staring at him, eyes wide in shock.

Starfire's POV.

I continued to sit on my bed. I could still hear robins voice yelling, I held her neckless tightly in my hands to heart, closed my eyes and let my head hang.I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I closed them tighter, not daring to let them fall. I have to be stronge, I can't let my friends down. They need me right now, but what can I do? Nothing that's what, I'm useless when it comes to things like this. If only I knew more, about the earthly ways, technoligy, and friend raven.. "That's it!" I ran out the door, towards raven's room, unlike the other titans raven gives me permission to enter her room if nesessary when she's not around. She even gave me the code to open the door, my eyes were gleaming with hope as the door made the swish sound it makes when it opens. The door closed behind me when i stepped into the dark gloomy room. She really needs to redecorate, I shook my head trying to keep on the task at hand. I looked around for any clues, that's what they always do on the shows I watch when the guys in the funny clothes are looking for someone. I let out a small giggle when I thought about their outragous outfits, my giggling stopped when a small black mirror cought my eye. I walked over and picked it up in my hands, i stared deeply into it, I spun around when I heard robins voice at the door. He, being the team leader, had the code as well and opened the door letting himself in. He looked into my eyes, it seemed like forever befor he decided to speak.

"Are you going to come down? We are planning on going back down to look for any signs of what happened." He gave me a smile hopping to cheer me up. I returned his warm smile and put the mirror back on the counter and walked towards the door. We were about to leave the room when he stopped in his traks, I walked into his back and almost fell over but he cought me befor I could hit the ground. His quick refelxes always amaze me. He started to help me up when we saw black magic surround us as if we were in sink and water was falling in but it would swirl down the drain, around and around it whent until, we were in complete darkness. "Where are we?" I heard him ask, I looked up to see what he was talking about. It was Almost as if we were in space, stone paths floating in the air, rocks even. In some places you could see fallen buildings off in the distence. A dead tree or two can be spotted on the path. I cluched onto robin's arm. He looked down at me and motion that we should start walking. I nodded in agreement. My heart was beatting in my head now, I wasn't sure how to feel, all my feelings were mixed up now. Robin kick a rock over the edge of the path, we looked down to see if it would hit bottom. "looks like it will never end." My grip on his arm tightened.

Robin's POV

Her grip on my arm tightened when I kicked the rock over the edge. So we walked, and walked, kept walking, and for a change of pace we walked some more. It seemed like we were walking for hours, no one said a word. "EEP!" I automaticaly got into fighting stance, but all I saw was starfire rubbing her head. I gave her a confused looked and got up from fighting stance. She looked to the ground, I followed her gaze to see the same rock I kicked over the edge a few hours ago. Starfire looked at me with her sad emerald eyes, waitting for me to give the next move.

"what was that?" She quickly spouted and spun around.

"What was what?" I asked her looking in the same dirrection.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"No"

"There! Somthing's over there!" She pointed into the empty path.

"Star there's nothing over there. I'm sure your just imagining things. Let's keep moving." I started to continue walking in the other dirrection.

Starfire's POV

I was enjoying the time with robin as much as i could at a time like this, I continued to have my arms rapped around his and my head on his shoulder. Until the peace was interupted by a rock falling out of the sky. "EEP!" I shouted as i seperated from his arm to rub my head. I looked down to see the same rock robin had kicked over the edge. I looked up into his eyes hopping he would think of a way to get out of this place soon. I could tell he was thinking so i stayed quiet, then I heard scuttering behind us. "What was that?" I spun around , my hair flew with the movement landing in my face, when my hair fell back down nothing was there.

"What was what?" He asked me. I looked at him with disbilef. How could he not of heard that!?!

"Din't you hear that?"

"No" He gave me a blanke face under his mask. I looked back over in the dirrection we just cam from, the same place that the sound came from. I looked hard then I saw somthing, i'm not sure what, moveing in the darkness.

"There! Somthing's over there!" I shouted waveing my hand in the air, pointing in the dirrection of the misterious creature.

"Star there's nothing over there. I'm sure your just imagining things. Let's keep moving." He started to walk away, leaving me in the dark. I looked back behind me only to see darkness. I then ran to catch up with robin. When I cought up to him there was this strange gate like thing on the path. He didn't notice and contiued walking, but when we walked through it the worlkd around us changed. We were no longer walking in space, now we were in a beautiful place, it was so joyful. A butterfly landed on my head as i walked around, it was like a dream, cherry blossoms everywhere, flowers popping out of the grass, blue skys, and the same never ending path. I inhaled the scent of flowers and danced around, forgetting all my problems. I turned to see even robin was enjoying himself.

"This place, it's beautiful, i'm filled with joy. But why is that? I can't help but feel like there are butterflys in my stomache."

"Hey look" Robin pointed at another arch, but this one was covored in flowers.

"That looks like the thingy we walked through a moment ago." He didn't seem to hear me.

"Maybe its the way out." He walked through, I of corse followed right behind him. But just befor I whent through I saw a girl waving to us. She wore a black leotard and a pink cloak. As I walked through the gate I watched her. Her head slowly turned to face the other dirrection, her expression changing from joyful to fearful as she did so.

"AH!!!!" The girl's screach echoed through the air, more like a thousand screams.**(Whisper by Evanescence)**Robin and I bolth faced the dirrection of the gate and ran back in not even noticing that we were in yet another world. When we entered the joyful world once again we looked around everything was the same. I ran over to where the rock the girl was sitting on, no sign of her.

"where is she?" I asked robin, but he had no idea what I was talking about. "She was here just a minute ago."

"What is this place?" Robin asked. "We better get going befor we starting seeing things that arnt really there." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back throught the gate, where yet another world serrounded us. We were no longer walking, we now were running. We were now in a dark forest, everywhere were dark looming trees, the only place without a tree was the path that continued to go forward. He held my wrist in his stronge hand, he ran infront of me until he stopped.

"Why did we stop" I asked him as i looked over his shoulder.

"The path splits." He told me. "I don't know what way to go" He looked bolth dirrections franticly trying to make a disision. Ravens flew past us and sat in the trees watching us.

"Go left" one of the birds spoke with a voice like a little girl.

"No go right" came another with a simular voice. The ravens stared down at us with their burning red eyes. They looked almost harmless.

"You better hurry. Times running out" spoke another bird.

"times runing out." they all started chatting. "He will get you"

"He's coming"

"you better run." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the black birds.

"Let's go right. It seems to be safer, and we have a better chance if we can see." Robin searched for a flashlight on his belt.

_People always take the path that looks safe, but they never see how dangerous it really is. In a mysterious world I never take that brighter path, somtimes you have to embrace darkness.. _I heard raven's voice speak to me.

"no! What would raven do? We go left!." I started to run into the darkness.

"But we can't see! How do we know it's safe!?!"

"Somtimes we have to take a chance!" We yelled to each other as we ran through the dark trees.

"But how do we know if there's a way out if we can't see?!?"

"Over there!" I pointed to a dim light. We ran as fast as our legs could manage.

"There's no point in running now" the raven's spoke to us as they flew above us. We continued running until we came to a clearing. The skys were red, the clouds black, more evil birds perched on fallen buildings watching us, streams of lava flowing across the ground. The path continued on, it never seemed to end. The birds that were above us flew and took a seat on an old fallen building. "he's here" Said a little girl who was sitting ontop of one the buildings near us. She was no older then five, short black hair, a white blood stained cloak hung from her shoulders, and red eyes, but her eyes were almost human, except filled with anger and hatred. "If I were you I'd hide. Come follow me and I'll bring you to saftey." She motioned for us to follow.

"Robin I don't trust her" I whispered to him.

"We don't have much of a choice."

"Here you are." She lead us into one of the old buildings. "He will never find you here." She ran off after that.

"Robin i'm afraid." He pulled me into a stronge protective hug.

"We WILL find a way out of here."

"robin..." I looked up at him, my eyes lost in his masked eyes. I then close my eyes and pushed my feat up just a bit to give me a bit more hight, he loward his head, there was only an inched between us. We were about to close the space until our shelter was distroyed. There stood the great demon king, stall and mighty , on his shoulder was the little girl, an evil grin on her face.

"Right here just as I said. Now my payment." She jumped from his shoulder onto the ground.

"Ah yes your payment." He rose his hand up to the sky, then brought in down , fire started to fall from the sky onto around her.

"hey! what is the meaning of this!" She dodged the balls of fire.

"Never trust a demon lord."

"And never trust the trickster" She had yet another wicked smile on her face. She ran over to us and grabbed our arms and pulled us out of the way of his next attack. "Ok I don't like you and you don't like me."

"I like you" I told the little girl.

"You do? Never mind, I know the way out. I can't leave but YOU can."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Robin gave her a stronge look.

"Because it will anger him, and i'm breaking the deal myself, which means i'm backstabbing him. Thats what i do. This way hurry!" She lead us to a portal it looked different then the others. "Oh and befor you leave! Somthing's not right. There is another evil roaming around here, it threatens to harm all of us."

"What do you mean?" Befor she could answer she pushed us through.

**Well there's another chapy It changed a lot while i was writting. It was going to be different but then I kinda forgot somthing that was important so I had to change it / but oh well hope you liked it. It was a bit of a rob and star chap. R&R plz! And I didn't mention what happened to rae yet haha! Again sry for short chaps I normaly write really long stuff but it gets so fun then I forget stuff or I really want to update or I can't think of how to continue. This time it's all three lol. look forward to your reviews!**


	9. most dreaded part of the day, work

**Hey guys sry for not updating i've been busy with finals and i hit a writter's block or w/e its called. so I hope you enjoy this next chap.**

Most dreaded part of the day, work

titans tower

Robin and starfire entered the tower's main room. Everything seemed to be normal as if they never left.

"We're back you guys!" Starfire chirpped as if nothing happened, but she was still a bit jumpy.

"You guys whent somewhere?" Terra asked confused.

"What do you mean we've been gone for hours" Robin told her.

"No... it's only been like five minutes"

"but we were in this dark creepy world walked for hours then found a beautiful world then another creepy world!" starfire was very confused as well.

"Well i gotta go to work now. See you guys later. Hey terra wanna come with?"

"What? Since when do you have a job?" She asked still confused.

"Oh yes that is right we forgot to tell friend terra about the jobs of part time." starfire completly changed from creeped to completly hyper.

"huh?"

"Yah star's right." robin added.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Well you see latly the town's been having many disasters, so we do our usual hero stuff but now it seems to be quiet. There's only been a robery or two with the exception of red-x on the loose."

"SO we needed somthing to do that still helps people, makes money so we can play video games until another robory comes." Beast Boy joined in once again.

"But don't you get paid anyways?"

"Yes but it didn't feel right since the city has been having a few problems like we said, and they need their money so we want to earn it. Who knows how long it's going to take for everything to go back to normal."

"ah, I see. So this is just temperary?"

"Thankfuly ya."

"Hey you have a job you like, you shouldn't be complaining!"

"Oh ya thats right you work at wacky doodles burgur palace." beast boy tried not to laugh. Terra on the other hand couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"What about you beastboy?" She asked once she could breathe.

"The arcade!" He announced as he put his one foot on the coffee table infront of him and one arm above him with his indext finger stinkking out.

"Beast boy..." robin was trying to keep from getting annoyed.

"huh?"

"foot."

"..."

"Foot off table." Beast boy looked at his foot then jumped with a big grinn on his face.

"heh, oops."

"what about cy?"

"He's a macanic."

"oh, figures." She was still laughing at beast boy's mistake with the table.

"And I bet starfire got the best job."

"Oh yes I got a job for the moddling of the book of pictures and storys."

"wha?"

"She means she's a modle for magazines and comicials."

"Oh yes I forgot about the recordings for the box with people in it."

"It takes time to understand her."

"Yah."

"So terra you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Terra jumped from her spot and walked to the door." hey beast boy your not waering your suit."

"Ya when we go to work we don't, somtimes we'll even go to a dance without them on. But usualy we walk around in uniform just in case. See unlike you, star and cy our uniforms don't look like casual clothes."

"Should I go change?"

"Nah we don't got time. Anyways its mainly only work we change for but your not working so you don't have to." They bolth shared a good laugh then left the tower.

"Well I better go get changed for work as well."Robin walked off and came backshortly waering a orange, blue, and yellow horrizantle strpped shirt, white disco pants with stripes down the sides, and a great big ugly hat with fake blonde dread locks hanging from the sides and a few sticking out from the top. "How humiliaiting."

"But your so what's the word for it.. handsome" Starfire rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheeck befor walking grabbing her bag.

"Cy you going to work right?"

"You bet I am."

"Can you give us a ride then?"

"Sure"

"Thanks bud."

"No prob, just let me finnish the alarm.. and ok lets go." Cyborg lead the way to his car he loved to pieces, robin and starfire followed not far behind.

"So cy how is your relationship with friend bumble bee working out?"

"Oh great, Infact I'm planning on visiting her at the east tower on the weekend. Oh ya that reminds me star do you wanna come with me to the mall after work? You know since robin is working latter then us."

"That would be wonderful, but may I ask why? You never go unless beastboy is going."

"Well he and terra are working at the mall so I guess we can visit them. And for why I'm going, it's samantha's birthday this weekend so I want to get her somthing really nice for her but I'm a guy so I'm not sure what to get her." **(bumble bee) **

"Aw thats wonderful! Of course I'll help choose a gift for the day of birth."

"Well here's your stop star. I'll pick you up later ok." Starfire climbed out of the blue car, gave robin a kiss on the cheek then waved goodbye as they drove away. The two teenagers just chatterd about robins bike the rest of the time until they got to robins stop. "Here you go bud. See ya later." Cyborg waved befor he drove away.

Robin walked into the resteruant to check in. "Hey guys." He greated the other men in the kitchen.

"Hey dick" They all greated in return.

"Hey buddy!" A stronge arm rapped around his neck and a fist rubbed his neck. "noggie, so hows my buddy doing huh."

"Ok ok I give already." The stronge arm releasd its gripped on the small boy.

"Wow thats weird. You usualy try to fight back." The two boys laughed.

"Oh well I've had a hard week."

"I bet you have. Well we better get to work." Darek threw a aprin over to robin who cought it with ease. Robin walked towards the counter when he noticed a tall man in the back room talking to the manager.

"Hey who's that?"

"I don't know. He's been coming in a lot latly, now that I think of it he started coming by shortly after you started working here. The guys and I were wondering who the heck he was but no one knows."

"hmmm... Interesting"

"So when'd your girlfriend die her hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your girlfriend the other day and her hair was black."

"what when?"

"Um... yesterday I think. I saw her talking to some guy at the mall."

"Did you see what the guy looked like?"

"Um.. not very clearly, he was short and fat so I'm pretty sure she's not cheatting on you with him."

"Did you see his face?"

"Sorry dude."

"damn..Well thanks anyways."

"I'll let you know if I see them again, now lets get some work done."

"I bet you can't make a children's burgur then shove it up your nose."

"Aw brutle, but i'll take that bet."

Starfire's work

"Good afternoon starfire."

"good afternoon elma, ashley." Elma was a smaller girl, her orangey red hair pulled back in a pony tail with a green hair band, she had some freckels under her eyes, square glasses sat on her nose just under her green eyes, a long sleeve green shirt, and blue jeans.

"Well if you girls don't mind I have a meetting to go to, some man wants to take me studio from me. He's a very wealthy man by the looks of it, I for one shall not let them take it to easly.

"good luck with that."

" Thank you star. I'm a bit worried about this, he looks like he might be a lawyer or somthing."

" You'll be fine, if you need us we'll be here. "

"That's right, we girls need to stick together."

"Thank you girls. Well i'll be off now." With that said she walked away , her blonde curls bounced on the sides of her head as she walked away.

"Shall we get started?" Elma asked her in a quiet, soft, sweet voice.

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh nothing to specile, just modling make-up, skinn care products, and new winter fashions." The small girl read from her clipboard.

"Winter fashions?" Elma made a thumbs up and pointed behind her with her thumb at the window.

"Fall's almost over, winter is coming. They say it might even snow tonight."

"oh...elma?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a queston."

"About what?"

"Well i'm not sure what I should do."

"Go on."

"You see my best friend fell inlove with this guy, but he broke her heart, ever since then she hasn't been the same and now she found some one new that makes her happy. But she doesn't know that he is a bad person and no one else knows about her relationship with him. He has done some very bad things, I don't know what to do."

"ahh I see, well you should be supportive about her decision but if he really is dangerous then you should talk to her, let her know what you think. "

"hm.. I think your right! thank you very much elma" starfire shook her hand rappidly.

"n-no prob-lem, annnny time." Elma studdered as starfire was still shaking her hand. When stafire finaly let her hand go she picked up her glasses and put them back on her nose. "Is that everything? Cause if we finnish early and do a great job that'll take a lot of stress off of ashley."

"Yes, she would like that. Well then lets go!" Starfire grabbed elma's arm and pulled her to the dressing rooms.

the arcade

Beast boy and terra entered the fun filled room. Voices screaming "go go go!" filled the air.

"So what do you do here exactly?"

"Well I get to play for free, test new games, and um.. what would you call it, I watch people to make sure they don't make any trouble."

"Like a secerety gaurd?"

"I guess you could say that." He said with a big grinn on his face, one arm behind his head.

"oooh your so dangerous, I better stay out of trouble with you around." The couple shared a laugh. "So you just play games huh?"

"Yah but it gets kinda borring after a while."

"Aww my poor baybe"

"hmmph" Beast boy pouted. "huh?" He dropped his pout and his expression changed to a curious face.

"what is it?"

"I could've sworn I saw dr.light" Terra followed his gaze into the back then looked at beast boy, they bolth exchanged nods and ran towards the back room. "I can't see anything.." terra whispered to beast boy.

"shh" Beast boy put a hand out infront of terra, signaling for her to stop walking. "I hear somthing." He turned into a mouse and disapeard into the darness.

"can you see anything?" no answer. "beast boy?" She started to walk into the darkness.

"TERRA BEHIND YOU!" beast boy yelled. She turned around just intime to see dr. ligh shoot a bright beam at her, but not intime to dodge it. She hit a shelf of video games that collasped onto her. "Terra are you alright?" beast boy dug her out of the pile of video games.

"I'm ok. Let's just take this guy down"

"Oh i'm not here to fight. The time for that will come soon enough, for now we're only startting preporations for what is to come."

"What do you mean 'what is to come"

"You will finde out in due time. For now we need to get things started. We will have a chance to fight don't worry. But only when the time comes." While he was talking he picked up a box and deisappeard.

"We need to tell rob." Beast boy helped terra up and looked at his watch.

Mecanic's shop

Cyborg got to work as soon as he got to the shop. He worked for hours non-stop, he was the only one there today. He didn't mind it though, just gave him time to work on his own car for a bit. After a few hours he took a lunch break and whent to wacky doodles burgur palace.

"Hello may I take your order?" Came a voice from the box.

"Yes um.. I'd like two double cheese and two sodas."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes thank you."

"Ok please drive up to the window."

"Here you go sir that will be five dollars."

"Ok here you go ROB!?!"

"eh... hey cy"

"HAHA!" cyborg started laughing his head off. "ok ok sorry dude. You just look so stupid."

"thanks"

"Ok i'm gonna go pick up star i'll see ya later." Cyborg drove away leaving a trail of dust behind him. When he finaly arived at the studio he thought he saw somthing at the tower. From the studio you can get a clear sight of titans tower. "hmm must be my eyes." He walked into the building. "Hey star you here? sorry i'm late"

"Oh hello friend, is it time already?"

"actualy i'm late. I brought some lunch, its in the car."

"Thank you cyborg. I'll be there in a minute." She came back shortly with her bag of stuff.

"So did you have a good day?"

"Oh yes it was wonderous." They sat in the car eatting their lunches befor he started to drive. "But I am concearned."

"What do you mean?"

"Strange things have been happening latly... I mean different then what we usualy go agaisnt."

"yah.."

"And..."

"hm?"

"Oh never mind. So what do you whant to get for friend bumble bee?"

"I was hopping you could come up with that part."

"um.. let us go to the mall of grand shopping."

the mall

"Ok so where do we go first?"

"um.. I know!" She ran towards a store not to far ahead of the two titans. "This place has beautiful jewlery." They started to look at necklesses.

"How about this?" Cyborg pointed at a beautiful topaz ring.

"It's beautiful"

"Not half as beautiful as samantha." The store clerk walked over and started to tell cyborg about the rings infront of him.And how he can engrave a message into them for a specile deal. While the clerk was talking to cyborg starfire walk away looking at other rings and bracelets. She noticed two charm braceletes, they each had many little charms hanging from them and half a heart with a wing. Ingraved on each heart was half a message. "A best friend is a sister destiny forgot to give you, best friends forever" it read when bolth pieces were put together.

"Hey star you ready?"

"Oh yes."

"Ok then let's go pick up beast boy a terra." They two started to walk out of the store when the alarm whent off. Starfire reached for her comunicater knowing robin would contact her, cyborg whent on the little computer in his arm to see where it's at.

"hello?" Starfire asked when robin picked up.

"cyborg what's going on?" came beast boys voice joinning the conversation.

"it's at the tower"

"but who?" starfire questoned cyborg as they ran to the car. "we have defeated all the bad guys."

"Not all star."

"X" Robin budged into the conversation once again.

**Well there you have it another chapy. wow when I read over this story I can't help but think how far from the origanal plot it whent, I don't even know what's going to happen next **

**0.o I'm thinking about making the next chap a bit of a flash back to what happened befor all of this so it makes a bit more sense. Tell me what you think should I?**


	10. AN

A/N: Gabi here sorry I haven't updated so much has happened but I'd like to make a notice that I'm going to post the story hopefully on my own account if I can get one set up I got a new pc for Christmas and my English is getting better!   
Crowd: FINALLY! THANK THE GODS!  
Gabi: ...meanies. So if I can remember what the heck was going on there will be an update soon oh and I found my draft of the real chapter one yey me! So the story will make a lot more sense! Oh and my buddy ol pal might be writing a fanfic that she's been thinking about doing for a while so I'd like to give a shout out about that since she did let me use her account AND I want her to write it so she better get her butt moving especially now that people know about it HAHAHAHA It's a Rae Red-X I think.. I don't want to give to much away... wow mine was supposed to be a mal rae but it became Rae Red X

Well I'll hopefully update soon to tell you my new account!


End file.
